A Game of Cat and Mouse
by WolfGirl15
Summary: Bella an immortal child with the power to change into any human young or old with an illusion of being human, When she get spotted by a member of the Volturi, Caius, They Start a game of Cat and Mouse. How long is this game going to last?
1. The Game Is On

****

Wolfgirl15: Here is a Fixed Chapter of the First Chapter Of A Game Of Cat and Mouse. Also I know it is Bolded, That is just the Way it Saves.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight.

* * *

Caius was walking down the street of a random village in the late 1830's when he heard a scream, as quick as he can run, and not to reveal the fact that he was a vampire, came up to an alley where a little child hovered over a full grown man. She had brown hair, and was wearing a small dressed that was ripped and cover with both dry and fresh blood. She dropped the man and looked up. Her red eyes shone giving Caius that fact that this child was an immortal child, a child who should not live because of felonies like this. She smirked at the older vampire.

"Well if it isn't a member of the Volturi," she said her voice soft and alluring. "Now what brings you out here?" she asked licking the left over blood on the lips. "It couldn't be me could it?" she laughed.

"When were you created?" he asked the 7 year old. She smiled,

"Not to long ago, I think 10 years ago," she said thinking, "I don't remember," she said.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked intent on bringing this child back to his brothers. She laughed at him.

"I know what you do to vampires my age," she laughed and taunted him. He marched over to her intent on grabbing her, when she dodged him.

"I will make you a deal, if you can catch me, where ever I am, who ever I am, then I will come, but for now. It is a game of cat and mouse. I will give you a hint," she said, Caius watched at the girl stood still. She smiled as she changed her appearance from a small vampire child to a teenager with the scent and a beating heart to an old lady wrinkles and all, back to her small child self.

"Good luck trying to find Me." then she disappeared. He tried to follow but was unsuccessful as he watched the girl start changing and blend into the crowd. He swore under his breath and made his way back to Volterra, to let his brothers know of this child.


	2. Going Back

****

Wolfgirl15- Well here is chapter Two,

I hope you like it. It's fixed as well,  
-_- Bolded Again!

* * *

For years and years Bella had been on the run changing from children, to teenagers, to older women, to old ladies and then back into a child, it wasn't until 1989 was when Bella decided to try and live a human life. She fed right before she made her plan, grabbed a box some newspaper and the tee-shirt she was wearing and changed into a small babe, but not before knocking on the door of the well known police chief of a little town called Forks, she cried until the people living inside opened the door.

The woman looked down at the crying child before caller her husband, "Charlie," she called; he came running to his wife and saw the child she now had in her arm. "She was in this box with a grubby tee-shirt and newspaper; she is only a couple weeks old." Charlie looked at the child, what amazed him the most was that this child looked as if it could be there own child; she had Renée's hair and his nose.

"She looks at lot like us, don't you think?" Charlie asked voice his thoughts. Renée nodded and then bit her lip.

"Can we keep her?" Renee asked.

Charlie looked skeptical. "I don't know Renée, we will have to wait and see if anyone is missing a child, and if they are we will have to return this little girl back to her rightful parents." Charlie explained. Renée nodded and looked at the child in her arms.

"Can we take care of her till then?" she asked. Charlie nodded; he wouldn't mine taking care of this little child, if or when her parents are found. Renée smiled and cooed at the child. Bella just smiled and acted at a small infant she wanted to be.

It had been a couple months and not one person had filed for a missing child report, so Charlie and Renée adopted the child and called her Isabella, she was surprised when her adoptive parents named her that seeing at it was her real name.

She got along with them, did what babies did, and acted like a baby. It was hard for her when she would get thirsty, so as the parent slept, and they slept soundly, Bella would crawl out of her crib and walk out the door to feed, she always made it back in time to turn back into the child they remember and grown to love.

As she grew with the Swans she started to notice that they were having heated arguments, yelling at each other or usually not talking to one another. When they usually did that Bella would cry, they would stop arguing and walk over toward her, but a couple month later is when she moved out from the house with her "mother" Renée and away from her "father" Charlie.

When she living in Phoenix, Bella did what she did when she was living with both parents, she would sneak at night getting the blood she needed and acting like that child she was to be when dawn came around.

Bella had always liked going to Forks, mostly because she can get to Seattle and feed of the homeless and killers they're with out being caught. But when her father walked into her room one night to find her gone, he went in a full panic and looked around the house for her. When she snuck through the window she heard Charlie pacing in the kitchen, to make it seem like she was home she snuck back out the window and walked to the back yard, to the sand box.

"Bella, Bella?" Charlie called, Bella walked from her sandbox with a shovel and a pail filled with sand and walked over to her father.

"Yes daddy?" Bella asked, Charlie turned around and saw his daughter with a pail and shovel in hand.

"Oh Bella, don't you know how late it is?" he said picking her up after dropping the pail and shovel on the ground.

"I'm sorry daddy, I had a dream, it showed me treasure in the sand box, and so I dug." She said using her best child voice and vocabulary.

"It's alright, just don't do it again." He sighed and placed her back in bed. Bella nodded and pretended to fall asleep, when she did this she let her mind wander, thinking of possibilities. Since then her father has been keeping her in Phoenix for the summer with him coming up.

This time was different; there have been too many deaths on her account. There had been less crime and homeless people thanks to her. But she knew if she kept going the Volturi, preferably Caius would know. She walked over to her mom,

"Mom, I was thinking, can I live with Charlie?" she asked. Renée stopped what she was doing.

"Bella, aren't you happy here?" she asked, Bella bit her bottom lip, a habit she picked up, and was hoping to lose.

"Well I heard you telling Phil that you wanted to travel but taking me might be hassle, if you want, I can live with Charlie and you can travel it is a win-win situation for the both of us.

"Bella, you know how your father has been since that incident," Renée said. Bella sighed.

"Mom, I am sorry for what I did, but I am older now and I won't be taking off like I did when I was younger please, I know how much you love to travel." Bella explained. Renée sighed then looked at her daughter.

"Are you sure about this?" Renée asked. Her daughter nodded, she grabbed the phone passed it Bella.

"You can call and tell him," Renée smiled, but also a bit sad that her daughter will be moving away.

The phone rang a couple more times before the gruff voice of Charlie was heard.

"Hello?" he asked,

"Hey, dad it's me Bella" she said

"Hello Bella, what bring you to this phone call?" he asks politely there was a pregnant pause before both started laughing.

"Ok dad, polite talking is not your thing," she said after the round of laughing,

"You are right, so what's up?" he asked.

"Well I was wonder if I could live with you from now on?" she asked. There was a small silence on the other like before he replied.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind you living with me, just don't disappear at night without telling me," Charlie chuckled a little Bella smiled.

"Alright dad, I will see you next week." She said.

"Alright sweet heart, see you in a week." And they both hung up.

A week later Bella was packed and on her way to Forks Washington, The rainiest place in all of USA. She watched as the plane flew further away from the ground and into the sky. She took out the I-pod that her mother had gotten her before she told her about moving in with Charlie. She took out a book that she had fallen in love with when she first read it. She started at the beginning and was almost done when he plane started to descend. She placed the seat belt on and waited till the plane came to a complete stop before walking out in to the terminal looking for her father.

It wasn't long before she was in the police cruiser driving off to the house she left herself at. When they arrived, Bella noticed it looked the same only that the paint was thinning and pealing a little. There was also a truck in the way as well; she gave a Charlie a look.

"Think as it as a homecoming gift," he said and Bella was ecstatic, she loved the truck right away.

She walked to her room where her crib was now replaced by a bed, and there was now a desk in the room. Bella unpacked everything that she had in her suitcases and walked downstairs to see her father watching a game, she shuffled through the shelves and noticed that there was nothing, luckily she found enough food to make a simple pasta.

The table was quite which she didn't mind, though her father did tell her that she was starting school tomorrow. Bella only froze for a moment before nodding and continued to eat. The one of the many things she like about this power was the fact that her shape-shifting body could digest the human food that she ate, but it wasn't doing anything for her thirst. She still had to feed ever two weeks.

She cleaned up the kitchen after dinner and made her way up to her room, and got ready for bed. She placed her pajamas on and crawled into bed, letting her mind wander once again as a form of sleep. Knowing that tomorrow she was going to a new school.


	3. First Day

****

**Wolfgirl15- Well here is another chapter for A Game of Cat and Mouse, if you have questions don't be afraid to ask and I will answer them the best I can. Also I do not own anything for the lat chapters and future chapters that have to do with anything that Stephenie Meyer has created.**

New Thing: If it's bold, Then it is fixed, meaning mistakes are fixed.

**

* * *

**

Bella drifted back to reality and got up to get ready for school, she looked outside to see that is was raining again. She walked over to her door and see if her father had left. When she heard that the coast was clear she walked over to a body mirror and changed back into her vampire self looking at the color of her eyes. They were still red but were slowly turning black; she sighed and turned back into her 17-year-old image to get ready for what the humans called school.

Bella grabbed herself an apple and headed to the truck that he father had gotten her from the reserve that she used to go to when she was with her father during summers, though she hated that place, it smelt really bad to her sometimes. She turned the key and jumped at the sound of it. She pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the school. When she found the school it was mostly a series of building the number painted on them. She parked her truck following a line of car before walking to the office to pick up her schedule.

When she walked into the room she was hit by the warm air escaping through the door and in her face, she walked up to the desk that had a woman sitting at a computer typing away; she stopped when she spotted Bella.

"May I help you?" she asked, Bella gave her a fake smile and nodded.

"Yes, my name is Isabella, My father called saying I was coming today," I said as politely as I could, A smile appeared on her face as she gave Bella a look over.

"Yes, Isabella Swan, your father did call and tell me that you were coming, we have been waiting for you. My name is Mrs. Cope." She said handing her a sheet of paper with her courses, a map of the school and another paper, which she told Bella to get signed by all of her teachers. She highlighted the quickest route from class to class on the map before bidding her good bye and having a good day.

She walked to her first class following behind some girls with rain coats on before walking up to the teachers desk and giving him the piece of paper that was to be signed from him.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, we have been waiting for you, you can sit right beside Miss. Webber." He said signing her sheet and giving it back to Bella, he also gave her a list of books that she was required to read. She looked over the listed and noted that most of the books on the list she had already read from her old school of just for leisure.

"Hi I'm Angela," The girl whom the teacher called Miss Webber said.

"I'm Isabella Swan, though I like to be called Bella," she replied.

"Alright then, hello Bella," she said and Bella smiled, she was going to like this girl.

Bella had most of her hard classes in the morning though wasn't complaining, she had done this so many times from going to public school to going to high school, or just learning where ever she can. When it was lunch times she walked with Angela, a girl names Jessica and some other kid whom name she had forgotten. She grabbed some food from the cafeteria and made her way to her seat next to Jessica.

Halfway through lunch, Bella was getting bored of the chatter of humans near her, though Angela only agreed and was hardly talking. She was looking around the room when she landed on five students who were all looking away from each other, but by the movement of there mouth she could tell they where having a conversation. She looked at the appearances of them ranging from the biggest one to the smallest female in the group. What she noticed was the color of their skin, the bruises under their eyes, but mostly their eyes, a topaz that could only be imitated by a vampire drinking the blood of animals.

She couldn't stop staring at them and noticed a feature in all of them, the biggest one was well big, then there was the girl sitting next to him, who she thought was the most beautiful vampire she has ever seen in her life, then there was the male blonde sitting next to her, he looked tense as if he was trying to stay in control. There was a small vampire with black spiky hair who was seated next to the blonde male. And then there was the last one, he had bronze hair and was turned looking towards the table, and mostly at Bella.

She quickly turned away and asked the closest person, who happened to be Jessica, who they were. Of course she knew who she was talking about and started going on by naming each of the Cullen's and describing them to her. She also started going off on them how they date each other and how it was wrong.

"Jess, they are not related," Angela said,

"But they live together," she retorted and Angela shrugged.

Jessica then started going on about the lone male that was sitting there with out anyone by his side, Edward Cullen, how he was gorgeous but didn't date. Bella smiled thinking that she must of asked him to go out more then once but was most likely declined, only because a vampire would never go out with a human.

Bella turned to look back at the vampire named Edward only to see that he was staring at her, she made the illusion of this body make her blush and she tuned away fast, tuning her ears to hear the conversation going on with the vampire.

"I can't read her mind," one of them was saying,

"Really, cause I can feel her emotions, and has been showing really weird emotions such as recognition, and curiosity, and now she is feel smug with a hint of fear," another one said. Bella slowly got control of her emotions and slowly turned to content as she talked to others about some random stuff. She kept her hearing on the vampires across the room listening as they talk about the one name Jasper, If he was okay for control, or just not saying anything at all. She tuned back to the conversation she was having with the group and ignored the vampires for the rest of lunch.

When the Bella rang she walked out of the lunchroom with a couple of her new friend who also had that class with her and walked to biology.


	4. Hunting

****

**Wolfgirl15- Well another chapter for you lucky readers, also I am having so much fun with this story. If you read, yes there is going to be a lot of twist and turns of this story. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will try my best to explain.**

**Also I do not own anything about the Twilight Sega.

* * *

**

She grabbed some of her stuff before she walked into class; she gave the teacher the slip that needed to be signed by the teacher before heading to her seat that was right next to one of the Cullen's, Edward. She sat down giving him one glance before shifting her seat so she was watching the teacher up at front. In the corner of her eye she could see that the vampire sitting beside was shifting ever so slowly that he was leaning away from her and that his eyes were slowing turning into noticeable hunger. She turned her focus back at the teacher in front and ignored him.

Throughout biology, Bella couldn't help but give a couple more glances at the vampire beside her, but when ever she was taking a glance, he too was taking a glance her, but with more hunger then just a look.

When the bell rang he was out of the room before anyone had a chance to pack up there text books, she sighed and packed up her stuff, but not before Mike had stopped her to ask what was up with her lab partner. She just shrugged ad told him that he probable wasn't feeling that well. Being a gullible human he was, he bought it and both walked to their next class.

Since this was Bella's first day at this school the coach had told her to sit out and watch, which she was ever so happy to do. When playing sports, Bella had made herself into a clumsy human that was pretty convincing. At her old school she had manage to make everyone who was on her team stay a great length from here when there were playing sports that involved anything that an be used as a weapon, whether it may be a hockey stick, a badminton racket, a tennis racket, a baseball bat, and anything that has to do with chasing or running after anything that rolls.

When the last of the many bells rang Bella got up from the bleachers she was sitting on and made her way over to the truck. She took a glance at the vampires that were all piling into the bronze haired vampire before pulling out of the parking lot and headed home.

When she got there, she quickly started to make Charlie some dinner; she tore through the kitchen looking through the new food that she had recently bought. She pulled out all the ingredients to make steak and baked potatoes. She was placing the food on plates when Charlie came home.

"Afternoon, Bells, how was your day at school?" he asked sitting down at the table, but not before hanging up his belt and coat.

"It was good, considering it was my first day," she replied, he smiled and started telling Bella about his day at work. Bella didn't mind listening to her father talk about his day, she loved the fact she had someone to talk to, instead of always having to be on the run and have no one to confine to. She loved the fact that these humans had taken her in when she wanted to try human for a life, loved that she hasn't heard from the Volturi for a while and hoped that it will be like that for the rest of her human experience.

When they were both done with there food, Bella did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while Charlie watched the game that was playing in the TV in the room. She made her way up stairs and grabbed some clothes and her bag of toiletries before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

When she was clean she walked back to her room to finish the homework that she didn't want to do in class. When she was done that, she turned to look at the time and noticed that it was only 7:42pm she sighed and turned to the full body mirror. She locked the door and changed back to her child self. She noticed how dark her eyes had gotten, and how good the sound of the blood that was rushing through Charlie smelt at the moment. All she wanted to do was to quietly go downstairs and give Charlie a hug as Bella the human, but snack on him as Bella the vampire. She cut of her air supply and turned back to her human self and hoped that Charlie would go to bed soon so she could sneak out and grab a human to drink from.

Bella unlocked her door and walked down stairs, she stopped at the bathroom and grabbed a bottle that was filled what was supposed to be vitamin pills for her, but was really sleeping pills and walked down to the kitchen. She grabbed two cups and filed them each with milk, dropping two sleeping pills in Charlie's and heading to the living room.

"Here dad, I got you something to drink," Bella said holding out the cup of milk.

"I already have something to drink," he said showing her the can of beer in his hand, Bella rolled her eyes and smirked,

"I know, but while I am here you are going to drink at least something healthy, also I don't want this milk to go to waste." She said convincing him to take the drugged milk. He sighed and grabbed the milk.

"I was finished with this anyways." He shook the can to let her know that there was only a drop left. He turned off the TV and turned towards his daughter.

"Well drink up," he said placing the cup to him mouth, Bella followed and they both finished their drinks. She grabbed the cups and headed to the kitchen to rinse them off and head back to the living room.

"Well I think it is time I went to bed," Charlie said, Bella nodded and followed her father upstairs. They departed to there own rooms after saying a quick good night. It wasn't long before Bella heard the soft sounds of her father sleeping.

She walked over to her closet and took out an outfit that would fit a child. She changed into her human seven-year-old self and placed the clothes on before making her way out of the door and taking the road straight to Port Angeles. When she was far away from her house, so the vampires wouldn't track her vampire scent, she changed into her vampire self and ran the rest of the way.

She was walking through the back ways looking for humans, but was having no luck what so ever until she smelt him. He was cowered in the corner, but she could also smell other vampires around her. There were three of them. Instead of running away like she should have, she was too thirsty to think of anything else so she pounced on the helpless human and started drinking. It wasn't long before the human stopped struggling and slummed down to the ground. She pulled her mouth away from his neck, filled for another two weeks. She lifted her head to see three vampires staring down at her grinning.

"Well, well, what do we have here," one said, Bella growled crouching down.

"I believe we have here an immortal child," the only female said grinning at me. She was still crouching, but stopped her growling.

"Get up child, we are not going to hurt you." The last on said. Bella slowly starting getting up from her crouch but was still weary of the unknown vampires.

"What is your name little one," The first one asked, Bella stared at him.

"Isabella," was all she said.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Laurent, this is James," he said pointing to the other male vampire, "And this s Victoria," she said pointing to the female vampire.

"That is nice," Bella said. Victoria laughed.

"Oh, I like this one," she said, then looked at Bella, "Can we keep her?" she asked. Bella grinned.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be happening, you see, I am on the run and if you were caught with me, you will be automatically killed." Bella explained.

"Now why would we be killed?" Laurent asked.

"The Volturi, mostly Caius has been hunting me for around 170 years, and I am not about to be found yet," Bella said. They froze at the word Volturi. "It is either you don't like them, of they don't like you." Bella said, then looked at the sky and noticed that the moon has traveled across the sky.

"This has been fun, but I really must go," Bella said before running off, away from Forks, so if they followed she wouldn't lead them to a small town where they could cause trouble. When Bella was far enough, she turned into her seven year old human self and ran the other way losing her vampire scent and headed back to Forks.

She got back to the house around five in the morning and made her way to her room disposing her child clothing that had blood spilt on them and changing into her 17 year old self. She crawled into bed and waited two hours till her father woke up. She too got up and started to get ready for the day as well wondering what today was going to bring her.

* * *

**Hmmm.... now I wonder if they are going to have any part in this Fanfic, And if people are wondering, Yes I really do love the Volturi, The baddy Vampires and the Wolves... Though there might not be any wolves in this story. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**Just to let you know, The House of Night Series are Awesome, I am almost finished the Fifth book, and I am really liking it at the moment... Just to let you know if you are in need to new books or something.**


	5. Over Hearing Conversations

****

**Wolfgirl15- All right people, I know, I know I haven't been updating like I should, yadda, yadda… but I had a good reason. I got a book I have been waiting for a while and am almost finished reading it. City of Glass, I mean it is an awesome book… and apparently Stephenie Meyer liked reading it as well and I quote: **t**_he Mortal Instruments series is a story world that I would love to live in. Beautiful!_" If you haven't read this series, I would recommend that you do.   Anyways, back to this story, if you are wondering why Edward didn't leave for Alaska, but stayed; it will be reviled all in good time. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves this story, such as characters. These are all works from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga.

* * *

**

She pulled into the school the next morning filled with blood from her feeding last night. She stepped out of her truck and placed her bag in the bag of the truck, she sat on the side of the railing waiting for more people to pull in when she saw the Cullen's pull in. she smiled and watched as they all piled out and hung around their own car. She strained to listen,

"I'm telling you, I saw her, she looked seven but she was a vampire," the short one was saying.

"That is impossible, you know the rules, immortal children are not to walk this earth they're too dangerous." The bronze haired one said.

"I know what I saw, and I saw an immoral child in Seattle." She argued back. Bella raise her brow at the little vampire, _so this little vampire can see visions,_ she thought as she jumped from the truck and headed inside the school, controlling her emotions around the male blonde one, who she figured out to be empathy, since he could feel her emotions.

"Bella," she almost jumped at the sound of the golden retriever male that has been following her,

"Yeah Mike?" she asked crossing her arms,

"I was wondering if you are doing anything tonight?" he asked, she mentally cursed that today was Thursday; she also remembered that there wasn't any school tomorrow for a holiday.

"Uh, sorry I am busy," she lied hoping he would buy it,

"What are you doing maybe I can help?" he asked, Bella held a glare, _can't this kid take NO for an answer and leave me alone? _Bella thought.

"Sorry no." she walked away leaving him in the halls.

She walked into the class room and sat in her seat, although she had done this many times, she still though it was funny listening to the teacher drone on and on about facts that were hardly true. As a _good_ little high school-er she was, she wrote down all the notes and assignments that were needed for this class and left for her other classes.

It was the same for all her other classes, she would listen, mentally laugh, write down notes and assignments, go to next class, repeat. The only time she was free of that routine was when she was in math, biology, and lunch.

Lunch now that was the only hour where she was free to do what she wanted, well within limits of being human.

"Hey Bella," Mike called over, Bella face fell a bit, sighed, and walked over to the table. There she sat with what she called the regulars. Meaning that wherever you go there were always a table like this somewhere in a different school.

You had the gossipers (Jessica and Lauren), the persistent one (Mike), the shy one (Angela), and the "just there" guys (Tyler and Eric). Although Bella never liked hanging with people like this, she had to find a way to fit in, in this community of maybe around 1000, if she wanted she could just go to every house tonight and count the inhabitants living there.

Bella sighed and the bunch looked at her, she just smiled and let them continue talking about this dance that was coming up in a couple of weeks. She tuned them out and once again roamed the café until they stopped on the Cullen's again. She opened her hearing to listen.

"Alice, maybe your vision was wrong, like the Volturi said, immortal children are to be destroyed no matter how good their blood lust is," Edward was saying. Bella had to agree with that, if they ever found Bella, she was surly to be taken and killed in front of Volterra no matter what power she had.

"Like I said, I knew what I saw, you're the mind reader, you seen it to I am not lying, there is an immortal child roaming around Port Angeles." Alice argued. Bella was surprised now, not only did this coven have a vampire who was empathic; they also had one who could read mind and visions. Bella was getting more and more concerned about this coven but once again controlled her emotions.

"Ok, let's say that there is an immortal child roaming the streets of Port Angeles, she is probable miles away from here you know," Edward argued back, Alice looked a little confused.

"I don't think she is that far away, I mean my vision ended with a little human girl, there is something not right about that." Alice felt more confused then every, she didn't know if this little girl was the vampire, or the immortal child's next prey.

Bella was knocked out of her pose when one of the Cullen's looked at her, mostly the bronzed hair one, Edward. She added a blush to her face and looked away; she had noticed that that small conversation had only taken them a couple of minutes.

"She was looking at you again Eddie," the big one said, "I also couldn't help that you where staring at her as she walked into the café too." He teased.

"It is nothing, I am just curious as too why I can't read her mind, And don't call me Eddie, I hate that name." After that Bella stopped eavesdropped and joined in the conversation with the regulars.

When the Bell rang Bella made her way over to her next class, the class she had with Edward. She was hoping that today he would be a bit friendlier then he had been yesterday. Then again she hoped he wouldn't talk to her, mingling with vampire could mean that she could be found out and turned into the Volturi. She wasn't going to let Caius win this game; she was going to keep playing until he gave up on her thinking that one of his guards had killed her, or that she was just dead.

* * *

Well what do you think of this chapter, anyways if you are wondering what books are before the book I mentioned, they are _City of Bones _and _City of Ashes. _From the lovely author Cassandra Clare.

**Type to Yah Later,    
Wolfgirl15   
*_Howl_***


	6. BioConversations

****

**Wolfgirl15: Ok, Seriously Technology Hates me, MY computer is dead because the charger isn't working and it is kind of hard to get a new one when you live on an island and the only way to get off, is by the swing bridge or the Chi-Chi-Maun.... or if your a really good swimmer... anyways we are getting off topic here. I really need to get a new computer. Anyway I am sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter.... and I know there is.**

**Advice: When you are in high school, Grade 11... Do your math work before you read... Because I've been reading in class, I now have 11 pages of math that is due.... though I might not do it... I am already passing.... though I am trying to get all my marks in the 80% range.... I just need two marks... XD I have Biology this semester. -_- Right now we are learning about Ecology... yahh.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and because I am Insomniac (?) You get a new chapter...XD also I am not in the mood to sleep, though my body says it is... I mean I almost feel asleep halfway through this. Also I am reading a really good book at the moment. For those who read: Wicked Lovely, and Ink Exchange, I am reading Melissa Marr's Third Book, Fragile Eternity. It is really good.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Bella sat down at her normal desk; there she waited for her partner, the bronze haired vampire. Right on cue he was sitting in his seat, she also could help but noticed that he was giving her side-glance that only a vampire could pick up on.

Bella stared a head but keeping an eye on Edward, Today they were going to do a lab that involved microscopes. Ever since she became a vampire, she noticed that her eyes were better the normal 20-20 sight that humans had, that everything was more defined. Even looking at the slide, she could already tell what it was.

She looked in the microscope, after Edward encouraged her to go first with the ever-so-common "Ladies first."

"Prophase" she said right away, and wrote it down on her assignment that Mr. Mason handed out when explaining the lab.

"Mind if I took a look?" he spoke. Bella nodded and slide the microscope towards him. He took a glance and agreed with her.

He took the next slide and placed it on, adjusting it a little and spoke again, "Anaphase."

"Can I look?" Bella asked, Edward nodded and slide the Scope over to her, she took a look and wrote down Anaphase.

She grabbed the next slide and placed it on the stage. She adjusted the fine course knob until the slide came into focus. "Metaphase." She gestured the microscope towards him,

"No, I believe you." He wrote down the word and continued to the next slide.

Bella decided to be bold and make conversation, something she had never done with a vampire willingly before. "So, When did you move to Forks?"

Edward tensed, wrote down the answer and passed the Scope to her, she look at the last slide and placed it on after writing the answer that Edward wrote.

While she adjusted the last slide he spoke, it spooked her a little but continued. "We moved here two years ago, my mother wanted a change of scenery other then snow." he explained. Bella nodded, wrote down what the last slide was. She gave him the answer and then wrote her name on her sheet and left it on the desk, He followed suite.

"So, why did you move to Forks?" He asked. She turned to look at him, noticing that his once black eyes were now a honey gold color, the color of animal feeders.

Bella had tried animals once and she disliked it, she had to keep consuming Human blood, whether it was because she was changed at a young age, or she was so used to it that any other source of blood tasted off.

"My mother was scared, there was an increase of killing in Phoenix, and my mother didn't want to end up like the people that were killed. She was paranoid." She lied; He doesn't need to know that she was the reason that there were killings in Phoenix.

"Oh... I thought it had something to do with your Step-dad." Bella froze and turned to him, how would he know about Phil, She never told anyone.

Bella narrowed her eyes and gave him a look of anger, "Now where did you heard that." Bella wasn't surprised when her voice ended up cold.

"Your father. My father heard it from your father that you were coming down from Phoenix, away from your mother and Step-Father." he explained.

Bella huffed, and then settled, she didn't want her powers out of whack and have her look like a guy, a teacher, or the child who Alice saw earlier.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry--," He was cut off by the teacher walking over to there desks.

"Are you two done?" he asked. Both teens nodded their heads and gave the teacher the papers.

"Anyways about before just drop it, I don't want to talk about my parents," Well Adopted parents, but said it in her mind.

She packed up all her books and placed them in the bag. She had this habit listening to every tick of the clock and calculating when the bell was going to ring without looking at it.

It rang just on time and she grabbed her bag heading out the door. "I had a nice talk, lets do it again tomorrow." She said Boldly.

"I would love to," Edward replied and headed down a different hall, "Good Bye Bella," he yelled over his shoulders.

If Bella had been a human she could have been bushing about the way her name rolled of his tongue.

"Bye Edward." she said, and she knew he could hear her. She smiled to herself and made her way to her next class.


	7. Uncalled for Hospital Visits

****

**Wolfgirl15- Well here is another Chapter, with more Mistakes.... I Really need to fix my Computer again... for get a proper spell checker on this computer.... anyway here is the Chapter that most of you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I know I loved writing the part in the middle... If you can guess what it was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters, Just the Plot.**

**The songs that got me writing this was:** _The Motions_** By:** _Matthew West_**, and **_Hlohonolofatsa _**By:** _The Soweto Gospel Choir, **I just love Choir music, it just lifts my spirits up and makes me was to sing with them.

* * *

**_

The rest of the day was the same, only she had to participate in gym, she took that opportunity as a way of getting back at Mike for bugging her this morning. It was also the day she marked herself as someone to avoid in gym. Most guys stayed away from her after she _accidently_ let go of the Badminton racket and into Mike's Jewels. He went down and Bella, just for kicks Ran over to him apologizing, over and over again. For the rest of gym class, she was avoided from all the guys. She smiled at that.

When School was over, she walked to her vehicle thinking of how she would like to run tonight, how she would want to be her regular self. Her immortal child self. She was by her truck and placing her bag inside when she heard it. The squealing of tires and breaks. She turned quickly to see that it was coming at her.

She cursed, and hoped that this wouldn't turn out to bad, she stood still waiting for the impact, she blinked ad was knocked to the ground. Tyler's van was still coming at her, so she held her hand, at the same time someone else did, only hers didn't make contacts with the van, as someone else's was holding the van away from her, she was also pushed to the ground as the end vehicle was still coming. She felt a brief pain shoot in her head and she closed her eyes for a second.

When she opened her eyes to stare at Edward, he was staring back at her as many people from the school crowded around them. Most of them were calling 9-1-1, other were asking if they were okay. Bella never felt more embarrassed and exposed in her whole life.

"Bella, are you okay?" She looked at Edward, he was staring at her, his topaz eyes bore into her brown ones, all sound vanished around her as the staring contest continued. The only sound that broke their concentration was the sirens of the ambulance.

In a matter of minutes she was placed on a gurney and shipped of the hospital with strangers staring at her, asking here if she could tell them how many fingers they were holding up and if she had blurry vision. She told them exactly how many numbers they were holding and no to the blurry vision.

All Bella want to do was to get off the gurney and run away for a little while, not as her 17 year old "_Bella_" Body, but as the immortal child Bella. She loved the sound of the animals running in fear to what she was, giving them a chase, for the feeling of wind blowing through her hair, not having a care in the world. Knowing that the Volturi wasn't hunting her.

When she was strapped to the bed, she had to stay there with a new addition on her, a neck brace. The smell of the hospital, was only doing her worse, she never liked being in a hospital, not with so many people filled with the blood that she enjoyed drinking, that it comes pre packed in little bags. She wanted to hold her breath, she want to get out before the thirst got too much for her.

"So, Isabella Swan how are you?" she looked up to see a doctor, his hair was blonde, pale skin and topaz eyes that indicated that he was a vampire. She gave him a confused, she never, ever seen a vampire who wanted to work in a place that tempted the thirst every single day.

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of here," she complained, something, fresh and exotic filled her nose as Tyler was brought in, a fresh bleeding cut on his forehead that was releasing the scent that was temping her immortal self inside.

Even though she fed a couple days ago, fresh, exposed blood would always tempt her, would always attract her to attacking the defenseless human. All she wanted to do was take down her illusion of human and devour the blood in the boy next to her, ignoring the humans and one vampire in the room.

"Isabella, ISABELLA!" Carlisle was looking at her with concern. She turned her head away from Tyler's bleeding forehead, to his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, and gave him a smile, "I'm Fine, Can I go?" she asked. He gave her a smile.

"Yes, but after I give you a check up." He took out a flash light and checked her vision and then tested the place where she hit her head on the tarmac, and then he took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed it on her back, she took a deep breath as he directed even though It encouraged the pain in her throat to take the humans blood. She willed her body to make the sound of a false heart beat, steady and strong. She knew after this she would have to go hunting again, and hopefully away from Forks, or she will have to submit to animal blood. Just the thought of drinking the blood of animals sent shivers of disgust throughout her body.

"Are you cold?" Carlisle asked, feeling the shivers.

"Yeah, Your hands... Do you wash your hands in cold water?" she asked knowing that to humans, his skin would be as cold as death.

"Sometimes," He smiled and places his scope back around his neck, and took of the neck brace to check her neck. Feeling the back of neck where her spine was, asking if she felt pain. She shook her head. He gave her a smile and the best news all day that she was free to go.

She took no time jumping of the bed and out the door, where she ran into her distressed father.

"Dad, I am so sorry," she helped him up off the ground, and was pulled into a hug.

"Your ok, when I heard that there was a car accident at the school and that you were involved I quickly drove over here." He said in one breath.

"It's Alright, I am alive, Cullen saved me, Edward." he nodded and gave me another hug.

"I'm sorry for all this emotion, I just don't want to lose my baby girl." she gave him a hug, and looked at him in the face, he was still keeping something held in. she gave him a look at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"I called your mother," he said, I gave him a hard look.

"Dad, you told mom, she is probably pulling out her hair waiting for a response." She walked away from him, she he went to go talk to Tyler, She was just about to press talk when her hearing picked up a conversation Carlisle was having with Edward.

"...You did was very irrespirable." Carlisle said, "What you did could have dire consequences, if humans ever found out what we were, the Volturi would take action."

"I know, but all I was thinking was "Not her," I never felt like this with anyone, it is like I can't let anything happen to her. I know she is human, and that her blood calls me... but I can't hurt her." Bella took a sharp breath as she heard this. Edward Cullen was starting to gather feelings for her.

But what scared her the most was, the small feeling she was having with him, even thought she knows that she can never have a relationship with a vampire no matter how much her feeling are for said vampire. The Vampire world looked down on Immortal Children, that they were the cause of destruction in the past... a Past that she was part of when she was created.


	8. Caught by Cullens, Secret Safe?

****

Wolfgirl15: Ok, Here is Chapter 8, Corrected... Hopefully, and once again Bolded, I do not know why it is like this and honestly It is getting me Mad, I only want Bold text when I want bold text, but I guess it will have to stay like this until I can fix it.

* * *

Bella stop thinking about what she had heard in the hospital that she was hardly listening to her mother while she was on the phone, she just nodded, said she was okay, and that Edward was the one who saved her. Once she told Renee that she was all right and that she would call her tomorrow she hung up her phone and made her way downstairs.

"You okay with your mother?" Charlie asked, sitting on the couch, she nodded and sat down next to him.

"Yep, I have to call her tomorrow though, just to check in." she replied. Charlie nodded and stretched, his arms in the air, and his bones popping that Bella could hear with her vampirism hearing.

"I am going to get something to drink, don't touch the remote or change the channel." He joked and Bella was almost tempted to change his game to a child's Cartoon on treehouse, or change the channel to the history channel.

He came back with a beer in hand and a bag of chips, she sighed and walked over to him, taking his chips and bringing them back into the kitchen switching them with baby carrots, celery and dip. She placed it on the table, but not before placing crushed up sleeping pills in the dip, before letting him eat.

"Aww, Bells Come on, those were my Favorite chips." He complained and Bella smiled.

"Well, you better get used to it because while I am living here I am going to feed you healthy foods." She said. Charlie chuckled and grabbed a carrot and dipping it in the dip, before eating it.

"Are you going to have some?" he asked, holding a carrot half bitten.

"No, I already ate." she said.

He took the Carrot and dipped it in the sauce again. It is not that he minded that his daughter was feeding him healthy food, and he knew that he had to start eating healthy but he was so used to eating the food that was easiest to make and cheapest that it was hard adjusting to the change.

When he was done eating, most of the dip was gone, and there were only a few sticks of carrots and Celery left before Bella placed the tray on the sink to clean. Charlie took an involuntary yawn before getting up from his chair and to the kitchen to tell her that he was tried and was going to bed.

Bella smiled and told him good night, and that she was going to finish cleaning up before she heads of to bed.

Bella watched as her Father walked up that stairs and waited until he was snoring deeply before making her way up to her room, changing into the Seven year old human and walking out the door before running all the way to Seattle.

She changed into her vampire self and started to hunt, the blood lust that has tempted her from the hospital returned 10 fold and she was too thirsty to find a random killer or homeless person and grabbed a man who looked like he was coming back from a bar, she tempted him by crying saying she was lost and lured him into the alley where she took his life. Draining him of the life that he had. She licked her lips; her bright red eyes were shining in the light from the lamp. She dragged the body over to a hole she made before dropping him in and covering it with a rock and headed back into town, her dress was a lot dirtier then last time. She carefully looked both way and noticed that there wasn't anyone there.

"What are doing out so late?" She heard a musical voice and froze, she heard that voice before, she slowly turned around and none other then Jasper Cullen was standing behind her with his mate.

As a human Bella was carful not to Alert them of her power and her knowledge of Vampire, but as a Vampire Bella only cared that no one who was loyal to the Volturi would tell them of her where about. She growled at them, and they stepped back.

"What is your name," Alice asked.

How sweet, the little pixie asked her, her name while she is growling at her.

"I am not going to tell you my name," She snarled and Jasper placed the little Pixie Behind his back as a sign of protection.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked,

She slowly got up and stared at him, her red eyes staring into there golden ones. "I'm Older then 150 years old." she replied, there eyes widened.

"How did you manage to live so long with out the Volturi knowing?" Alice asked Surprised.

"Oh, the Volturi know, But to your Question... How indeed?" She gave them a smile, her sharp razor teeth shining in the light from the light post.

"Now if you don't mind I have to leave." She took off without another thought changed into a human child and hiding behind a dumpster watching as the two Cullen's ran past before she took off in another direction. Heading towards to Forks and away from them.

She made it in her house with out another word and made her way to her room, disposing her bloodied clothes and changing into her 17-year-old self again and lying in bed pretending to sleep.

She woke the next morning dreading school knowing that the talk was going to be mostly about the Immortal Child that Alice and Jasper had ran, or Stalked, into last night.

She pulled up into the parking lot and leaned again her truck listening to the Cullen's conversations.

"Edward, I was Right there was an Immortal child in Seattle, We saw her." The smallest Cullen's was saying. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"I can see that now, Do you know why she is near Seattle, You never know she could be coming to Forks?" He asked concerned.

"Or she is already here," Bella said too low for the Vampire across the Lot to hear.

The Bell Rang and she made her way into the school, but before looking at the Flyer Advertizing a Dance that was coming up, She frown as she Saw Mike Coming towards her with a Flyer in hand.

"This is going to be a long day." she said and walked forward.


	9. Lots of ChitChat

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another chapter, and Surprise, surprise there is hardly any mistakes... hopefully, Now for the time, It is 1:42 am, and I am not tired. But I have written a Chapter and Hopefully Corrected this whole story, as you can tell by the boldness. If you find any mistakes just tell me and Will correct them right away, and if you noticed in Chapter, I said something about how Bella was in Seattle when she only hunted in Port Angeles so I changed that. **

**Anyways I hope you Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

All day Bella had been asked to go the dance by Mike, and Eric many times, she made this excuse that she was going out of town, to Seattle. They always had to ask if she was really going or if it was a trick to get them away from her. She kept repeating it until it was automatic.

For the rest of the morning random guys asked her and received glares from girls who wanted those random guys to ask them. She wanted to leave and go home, but knowing Charlie she didn't and continues with her studies.

At lunch, it was the most interesting time she had, other then having to listen to the regulars; she listened to the Cullen's and heard all about her from Alice and Jaspers point of view.

"Alice, what were you and Jasper doing in Seattle Anyways?" Emmett asked and Bella wanted to know that as well.

"I had a vision, about that little girl again and I wanted to see if I could help her, or save her from the immortal child… only to run in the vampire instead." She explained.

"What did the child look like?" Rosalie asked.

"She had Brown hair and Pale skin like ours, She had red eyes meaning that she drinks from humans, she had this cute little dress on that was covered in blood and honestly the prettiest vampire I have ever met." Alice explained.

"Was it the same for you Jasper?" Edward asked. Jasper nodded, not wanting to take a breath of the human blood in the small confined area that had almost every single student inside.

"Yes, I have never seen a vampire so beautiful in my whole existence."

Rosalie huffed and Emmett placed an arm around her waist pulling her to him,

"Aw, Rose you will always be more beautiful to me then any other vampire, immortal child or not." Rosalie smiled at her husband. But inside Emmett really wanted to know what the immoral child looked like.

"Have you talked to Carlisle about her?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head, I was thinking about telling him tonight." Alice checked the future to see if their father was available tonight.

"He is good tonight, he has no late night shifts." Alice said.

"So tonight we talk to Carlisle about the immortal child." Edward confirmed and the rest nodded.

"Eddie, She is staring at you again." Emmett said noticing Bella,

Edward turned to quickly see Bella turn around in her seat, He heard her sigh and she stood up.

Bella had never been more determined in her whole existence, she wanted to see if her vampire hero would tell her what happened with the whole van incident, all heads turns to look at her as she headed over to the Cullen table.

"Can I talk to you Edward?" She asked, Edward Excused himself from his family and they made their way to an empty table away from the rest of the student body, but in range for his family to hear.

"How did you get to me so fast?" She just cut to the chase and demanded for an explanation.

"I was standing right next to you," he replied.

"No, I saw you stop the van with your bare hands," she retorted.

"You hit your head Bella, the Car just stopped before it hit us." He explained coolly,

"That is another thing, how did you get to me so fast, and don't say you were standing right next to me, because I only arrived at my truck before Tyler's van was headed straight for me."

Edward stood there stunned at this human, how perceptive she was, how was he going to convince this human other wise.

"Can't you just get over the fact that you are safe and leave it at that?" he said.

"No, I can't because I hate lying." She lied, knowing that her whole life that she has been living for the past 17 years was a lie.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said and started to stalked off,

"What are you, because I know you are not human, What are you, vampire, radioactive human, werewolf or something other because I know what I saw and I am not going to give up until you tell me the truth." She said, and brushed past him and back to the table of regulars.

"What was that about?" Mike asked her as soon as she sat back down.

"That was nothing, I just had to ask Edward something." Bella said.

"Well that took guts, I have never seen anyone walk up to Cullen and Talk to him for so long." Jessica said, "I would be to intimidated."

"Anyways," Mike interrupted, "We are planning a trip to La Push, do you want to come we are leaving on Saturday."

Bella thought it over and nodded, she wouldn't mind going to La Push. For the rest of lunch she talked about nothing.

When the bell rang she made her way to her next class and avoid talking to Edward as he did her.

Other then Gym she was free to go home, and do what she planned before the Almost Accident, she told her father that she was for a run in the forest and waited until she was far enough before running, she changed into her child self, only wearing the tee-shirt that fit her as 17 year old Bella to a dress for 7 year old Bella

She ran and ran until she felt like she was ready to go back, she grabbed her clothes and placed them back on and headed into the house to take a shower and cook for Charlie, not knowing that the Cullen's were having an important chat with their father about her immortal self.

"Now what is this meeting about?" Carlisle asked, looking at all his children.

"It is about the Immortal child we have been seeing for the past month." Alice said but kept the fact that a human might know about their secret for another day, Carlisle eyes widened.

"Immortal child you say?" he asked, remembering the mission that Caius was on about the immortal girl child, how she managed to slip from his grips and disappear.

"So you have heard about her then?" Edward asked reading his father mind.

"Yes, I have heard about this immortal child, as Caius had told while I was living with them for a short while, about a couple year before I left, and created you Edward, Caius was outraged by this child who was indeed a vampire but managed to slip past him and get away." He explained.

"How? I mean isn't the Volturi faster then the child?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but this child was special, As Caius explained her told us about how this child could change into anyone she wanted, with the scent of human and a beating heart," he told them.

"So you mean that the immortal child could be anyone?" Emmett said. Carlisle nodded.

"For all we know, she could be anyone in this town." Carlisle said Grimly.

Alice gasped as she was sucked into a vision, She saw as Bella was running in the forest, only to switch to the immortal child, then back to Bella who was looking back.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"What about Bella," Carlisle asked.

"I saw her, then the Child, then her again, I think she is going to be next for the Vampire." She said.

"Well then we would just have to keep an eye on her, make sure that she is safe and that we catch the child, if she does kill in our town, there is no doubt the wolves would blame us." Carlisle explained and the Cullen's nodded, accepting that they were going to protect the chief daughter while hidden in the shadows.

* * *

**I Would like to Acknowledge the Reviewers who reviewed this story more then 3 times: Edwardlover1220, ange87, SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem and imstardancer12... Thank you and a Special Thanks to Caww who Reviewed most of my Chapter and Helped me with most of my Chapters with the Questions I have answered.**

**Wolfgirl15  
*Howl* **


	10. Stalking and Jacob GASP

**Wolfgirl15: Well if you guy are lucky, you might be able to get a new chapter every Two days... why you may ask... because I am happy and Excited, I have a busy week, On the 5th my brother is Graduation high school, and on the 6th and 7th, It is Pow-wow Weekend. and I love pow-wow Weekends. I can't wait to dance. Also Exams are coming up, Everyone gasp, EXAMS... oh no, not exams... just kidding, they are going to be easy, I love math, I enjoy English and Have fun in Biology.  
**

**Anyways I do not Own Anything from Twilight.  
**

* * *

The next day, the Cullen's kept close eyes on Bella, although they thought that they were being conspicuous, Bella noticed that there was something going on with them and tried to avoid them. She still sat with her Regulars but she never looked at the Cullen's once… that was until she got to biology.

She sat down hoping that for some miraculous reason he couldn't make it to class, but right before the bell rang she slumped in her seat as he walked through the door and beside her. All she wanted to do was cross her arms and glare at him, think about that made her smile that some childish tendencies would never go away. For her being an immortal child was a blessing, but also had it's down fall.

She never really wanted to be caught by a member of the Volturi and hunted down for the rest of her life, or the fact that she was falling in love with a vampire that was half her vampire child self. It would never work at all anyways, all vampires were told that Immortal children were not allowed to live and must be brought to the Volturi to be destroyed or to kill them themselves.

Most vampire couldn't handle the fact that killing and immortal child would be like killing a normal child, they were just children, only that they live as long as a regular vampire and drank blood. She had heard of many children being created and then destroyed along with the one who created him or her. She never wanted to be killed or be the reason that an innocent vampire or coven was killed because of her.

"Are you alright?" She turned her head to look at the Vampire beside her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She replied. He gave her a smile that made her illusion of a heart jump.

"What were you thinking off?" he asked.

"Nothing important." She said.

"Cullen," Mr. Banner yelled, "since you are having a nice chat with Miss. Swan, why don't you tell me the stages of Taxonomy?" he asked.

"Sure Mr. Banner," he said smiling at the teacher. "Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus and Species." He said naming all of them; He had no reason to read his mind because he had already learned all this many times.

"That is right," he said, giving Edward a glare, In return, He just smiled and the teacher got back to teaching something about teaching children rather then teenagers.

"So do you always know that answers for questions up front or have some freaky mind reading power?" Bella said smiling at him. He started at Bella thinking that this human was too perceptive for her own good. He has never met a human more perceptive then this one.

"Nope, I just study?" he said.

"That's good," she said and then turned to listen for the rest of the class. Ignoring Edward.

When the bell rang she got up quickly but noticed that her lab partner was not as fast as going out of the room the he usually was.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he offered, Bella turned around to look at him, and she gave him a smirking smile.

"Sure, But under one condition." She said. He smiled at her ready for almost anything.

"Alright then." He agreed.

"Alrighty, you can walk my to class." She took a pause, " If you and your Family stalk stalking me." She said. He tensed for a moment and then relaxed.

"We have done no such thing." He said smiling at her, but she knew better,

"So, you mean at the very same time I go to the washroom, one of you sisters go to the washroom, or to get a drink on of your brothers are there is just a coincidence?" she said.

Edward smiled at the girl once again. "Yes, I am sure."

"Whatever, and she walked away not giving a answer. A second later he was behind her chuckling, with her smiling.

Maybe she could play with him for a little while, she thought as she waved good-bye and walked through the doors of the gym.

For the rest of the week she noticed that the Cullen's were not as stalkerish and more forward with watching her, as they did that day. She had gotten much closer to Edward and had already decided that since her truck isn't a reliable as she thought, that she would be traveling with Edward the day of the dance to Seattle, but that was after the trip to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela.

There was one day of the week that had surprised her; the day father's friend had come over with his son. They were sitting on the couch watching the game with Charlie when she came through the door.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie asked, Bella rolled her eyes and just had to speak at that.

"No Charlie, it is a Cat burglar here to steal what little food you have left." She said sarcastically. There were a couple chuckles from the living room.

She walked through to the living room and saw Billy and Jacob sitting with her father.

"Hey, Bells, you remember Billy and Jacob." He said, Bella smiled, she remember them when she a _little_ child.

"Yeah, I used to play with Rebecca and Rachel and make mud pies with you." She said pointing to Jacob.

"Why don't you take Bella for a walk Jacob." Billy offered.

"Sure you don't mind; that is if you don't have any homework." He said awkwardly. Bella smiled at the boy, and had a an idea, she knew he was Quileute and he must of heard the legends, all she had to do was try and get him to tell her a story about them.

They took a walk through the forest where their was a trail that Charlie had made when she would always run in the forest to a spot that she like to play. Charlie had built her a bench when she was older so she had somewhere to go, it wasn't that far, but it was far enough that Charlie couldn't tell what she was doing, even though she would mostly sketch pictures of places she had been for all her life.

"So how have you been?" he asked once they sat down, it wasn't cold, but the wind blew leaves which sprinkled the left over water on them.

"Nothing, I've a trip with Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber tomorrow, and then a Trip with Edward Cullen to Seattle." She said hoping name would start him off with what she wanted.

"Cullen, Why would you want to go on a trip with him?" he said.

She made herself blush, and look down, "Oh… nothing." She said.

"You shouldn't have a crush on one of them." He said, she looked at him in question, hoping that her façade would make him continue with his legends.

"Them, what do you mean them?" she said, this time it was his turn to blush.

"I am not supposed to say." He said. Bella gave him a smile and hoped that it would convince him to continue, she touch his arm a little.

"Please." She said,

"Well, I guess I can. Well our people believed we descended from wolves, which in turn can change into wolves." He explained.

"You mean like werewolves?" she said and he grinned.

"Yes, well one day while the elders were hunting they came across Cold One, Vampires as they hunted on their land. They saw no treat after they explained that they mean no harm, they made a treaty. The Cullen's are not to come on our land, as we are not allowed near their land unless we, or they, give permission." He explained.

"So you're telling me that they are the same Cullen's, that they are Vampires?" Bella said. He nodded.

"I still think that is a funny reason why I shouldn't go to Seattle with Edward." Bella said.

"Well it is your Funeral," he laughed, "Don't worry, I don't believe it like my father does."

Bella laughed with him, and changed the subject to his sisters and what they are doing.

They talked for a little more before heading back to house. Billy and Charlie were still watching television, but the game was over so they were watching a movie. They sat down next to each other on the couch because it was the only spot available.

"Well I think we should go Jacob, Bella here had school tomorrow." Billy said, and Jacob nodded. He helped his father out the door and into the truck. Bella and Charlie waved from the window and then back into the kitchen.

"Well, I think we should go to bed," he said looking at the clock.

"Yep, Oh, and before you leave before I wake, I am going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela tomorrow, I hope you don't mind?" Bella said.

"I survived all those years without you bells, I think I can survive an afternoon alone." He smiled.

Bella gave him a hug and headed up to her room, she changed into her Pajamas but not before taking a look at her eyes, they shone red with signs of being well feed, she noted that it would last her for two weeks, if there wasn't any open blood near by. She changed back into her human self and crawled in bed letting her mind wander until it was morning.

* * *

**O.O Can you Believe I am going to be 17 in 32 More Days.... *Gasp*....XD and my Brother is going to be 18 in 33 days. Anyways... hopefully I can get MY computer fixed by then... Anyways Enjoy.**

**Wolfgirl15  
*Howl* **


	11. Bella's Past

**Wolfgirl15: I am really Sorry for not Updating this story, and My Excuse is that I'm a procrastinator, I mean I work 5-6 Hour shifts Almost every day, and that leave me like how much time to write stories, A lot, I mean I don't Go to Bed till 2am in the morning. I'm Sorry, I am going to Try and Update most of my stories Tonight Starting with Bella's Secret. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also That fact that I didn't know what to do with this chapter, So I decided to do one about Bella's past and how she became a vampire. I hope you like It.**

* * *

Bella woke up that morning determined to try and weasel the fact that Edward and his family were vampires either today or tomorrow, or she will die trying… not that she was already dead.

She quickly got dressed and made herself some "_food_" as well as breakfast for Charlie. She placed a note on the table for him and left the house early, deciding to walk today even if it was raining.

She walked slowly letting a walk that normally takes an hour and a half, to two and a half. Bella listened as the rain bird sang, and the splash of cars hitting puddles and the sound of my shoes slowly crunching the gravel.

Times like this made her remember the past years when she was walking to and from areas of certain town during different time periods. The most memorable time Bella ever had was walking down a street not having to worry about the Volturi catching her, that one time was before Caius has ever discovered the mistake she made of feeding during the day.

She also remembered the lie she told him, about how she couldn't remember who changed her. She remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

_She was sitting on a couch while Mr. James Samson was watching her. He was a good friend of her mother and father and asked him if he wanted to watch her while they went out for their anniversary. He agreed and told them how he would love to watch over their little child._

_She remembered sitting on the couch waiting for James to help her tie on her shoes, as he said that they were going to the park. As soon as he walked in she smiled, he walked over and tied her shoes and held out his hand for her to take._

_"Are we going to the park now?" 7-year-old Bella asked taking his cold hand in her._

_"Yes, maybe your friend Matilane is there." He said. Bella nodded and walked out the door with him. _

_Their walk was a silent one with the occasional "ommph" as Bella was caught from tripping. When they got there, she noticed that the park was empty; no one was on the swings or the teeter-tauter. He smile diminished and made he way over to the swing set. Instead of swinging high like she used to, she just went back and forth while pushing with her feet._

_"What is wrong Miss. Isabella?" James asked. She looked up and stared into his eerie red eyes._

_"There is no one here, I am feeling lonely." She said._

_"If you want, may I be your escort to play?" he asked holding out his hand. Bella giggled and grabbed him hand as she jumped of the swing. She gave him a curtsy and smiled._

_"I would like that Mr. Samson." Bella said. _

_Bella stood there as James sat on the ground, "Watch I can be many different people." She said and started going off changing her voice and attitude to her parents to her friends to people from the market area. What surprised James the most was how accurate the child got them right. _

_"That is wonderful Bella," he said picking the small child up in his arms, Bella smiled at him._

_"Thank you Mr. Samson." Bella said. She gave a little yawn and placed her head on his shoulder. "Excuse me." she said covering her mouth._

_"No, Thank you." He said before he bit into the child's neck. Her eyes flew opened as she tried to get away._

_"No, No Leave me Alone, that hurt, MOTHER, FATHER!" she screamed. A hand was placed over her mouth to silence her._

_"Mr. Samson, What a pleasant surprise." He stopped biting the child cursing the mand that stood before him._

_"Reverend Paul, I'm sorry, but I must getting Miss Swan home she I awfully tired and not feeling well." He lied._

_Bella stirred a little, feeling fire run through her body slowly from the pain in her neck. "I hurt," Bella whispered hardly being able to speak._

_"Will I see you at Sunday service tomorrow?" He asked._

_"Yes, Yes you will." He said and walked away from the man and into a quiet ally._

_"I hurt, It hurts, Stop Please Stop!" Bella was crying and practically screaming, James covered her mouth and ran his fastest through the city and into the woods. _

_He gave the child a small before dropping her on the ground, "Wasteful," he said and walked away leaving the child to burn. _

_When she awoke, she thirst, the first scent caught her attention and straight away she ran towards then, killing hundreds with her bare hands. _

_When she came to her senses, she froze, staring in horror at the people she killed. "Mother, Father." She shook them trying to wake them; their eyes were dull of life. She covered he mouth and screamed, before running away, away from this mass killings that she committed. _

_Many times, she tried ending her life from jumping of cliffs or drowning, but nothing was working. She wanted to die for the killing she did, for killing her parents and hundreds of people, but the hunger never stopped. She kept killing for a couple years before she was in control of her thirst. Feeding on helpless humans. It wasn't until she was supposed to be 13 that the figured that she was a vampire and that she can change into any human form. _

_At first is scared her, from her ever changing 7 year old body, turning into 13 year old in under seconds. When she was 16 she was in control of her thirst and ability. Using it to lure humans in as prey. A year after that she was founded by Cauis, who in turn was now her number one hunters, while she was prey.

* * *

_

When Bella made it to the school, she noticed that it was packed with students waiting for there friends, she also noticed that the Cullen's were here as well and they were all staring at her.

As she walked by, Edward grabbed her by the Arm, "Why don't you sit with us at lunch today?" he asked.

Bella looked confused at the guy, and then pretended to think it over, "I will let you know by lunch." She said and headed off in the school to her first class.

"Oh, You'll know." She said quietly to her self as she walked past the doors to the school, "You'll know."

* * *

**Wolfgirl15: Hope you liked it, I am thinking of putting a chapter for the blood typing scene soon, I wonder how that is going to go for little Bella and her taste for blood, But how about a Lunch time sit with the Cullens first eh, anyways Enjoy.**


	12. Lunchtime Filler

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another chapter for you guys, this is just a filler, I know you can't wait for the next one. I will be asking a Question at the bottom, and I want you to Answer. **

* * *

Bella went through all her classes like always, nothing new to learn or she was learning stuff that was totally wrong. When the final bell for lunch rang, she slowly got her stuff and headed to her locker. When she got there, she saw Alice waiting there.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she said and placed her stuff away and walked next to Alice. Everyone was looking at her, and she made herself blush and look down, but still followed beside Alice.

When they made it to the living room, she followed them to the Cullen table. As soon as she sat down, the whole lunchroom went silent. _I guess they never saw anyone sit with the Cullen's before_ Bella thought.

Bella sighed and looked at the Cullen's each taking in their appearances, trying to recognize any of them from her past.

She looked at all the faces from the little Alice, to big Emmett, and not on of them looked familiar. She gave them a small smile and ignored the rest of the cafeteria.

"So, what did you want?" She asked.

The Cullen's all gave her a look, "No, we just thought that you should sit with us." Alice said. I nodded, and started eating the mundane food that was in front of her. It tasted like it should but she never got used to the taste. The only taste she loved was that of human blood.

"So all you wanted me to do was to just sit with you, no intentions what so ever?" she asked. They all nodded.

"I would have thought It had something to do with what I know," She said, they all gave her a look, She took some fries from Jaspers tray, along as an apple from Rosalie's and gave them a smile. "This food is great, you should have some?" she said gesturing to the food on the table.

They all gave nervous looks. I smiled as Emmett was the first to eat, followed by Jasper, then Alice, and Rosalie was the last one to eat, Edward just stared at her.

"See that didn't taste so bad now did it." She teased, but inside Bella was amused, when she was in her vampire from, from the very beginning she tried eating like a normal person but it tasted like nothing to her and she had to throw it all up, an hour later.

She noticed that people where starting to leave so she got up from the table and they all looked at her. "Leaving already?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded and looked towards the door. "Yeah, I just want to get homework finished before next class, will I see you in Bio?" She asked.

"No, I think I am going to ditch today," he said. Bella looked at all of the Cullen's and noticed that they were all gone.

She looked back at Edward. "Well if you don't mind, I will see you later then?" she asked.

"Yes." He said. Bella waved and walked off to her next class.

* * *

Edward didn't know what is was like having a human sitting at the table that was until Bella Swan sat at their table from the invitation brought on by his sister Alice.

He caught up with his family who were all somewhere in the forest disposing the food they ate the only way. Edward had not eaten anything so he was good.

"You guys okay?" He teased, most of them growled at him.

"Never invite a human to our table again." Rosalie said, as she fixed herself up.

"I'm worried about what she knows," Jasper said quietly as he remember something that the human girl said.

The other fell is silence, "You know if she does know, she has two choices, be killed or changed," Jasper said.

"We should kill her, there is no sense damning that girl to our world." Rosalie argued.

"I second that." Edward said.

"Well I think she would be a nice vampire," Alice said, and Jasper agreed.

"I think we should talk to Carlisle and Esme, See what they say." Jasper suggested. The rest of the clan nodded.

Before the bell rang for class, they all scattered, except Edward who was skipping his biology class today know that human blood would be involved today.

* * *

**As you can tell it is the blood typing scene, I was wondering if you want Bella to: (A) lose control and Attack some of the students and teacher, (B) Become to much to handle and runs out the woods, with Edward trailing. (C) Have control, but fake sick. or (D) Participate. I just need help... For me I want to do the one where Bella loses control because I am in the mood to write some gore and gruesome... but I only want to write Fanfictions that will be appealing for you guys... do you want Bella to lose control or one of the other three answers... donno. Anyways It is Bed time, Night, night.**


	13. A Harsh Temptation

**Wolfgirl15: I tried to add all of my answers and came up with this chapter, I hope you like it, I am not sure when I will post the next chapter, It might just be a hunting trip, and a visit with the Cullens discussing what they think happened to Bella. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bella sat in class, knowing that Edward Cullen wasn't going to be sitting next to her. She placed her hand on the side of her face and just held her head. She half listened to the teacher that was until he mentioned blood.

Bella Sat up quicker then normally, and watched as the teacher handed out object for blood typing. Bella knew this was bad. Number 1, she had blood, but it was modified by her venom to keep a red tint when she turned human. Number two, being an immortal child; her restraint on blood wasn't very good, especially with open blood as well.

She only focused on the blood that was coming out of Newton's finger, how even a small bit like this would make her lose her control, turn back into her child from and kill him. Spring at him with enough force that would knock him down as she fed. Just the thought of it made he want to get out of this seat attacking anyone who gets in her way, just so she can get it.

"Miss, Swan are you ok?" she looked up and saw the teacher giving her a concerned look.

"No, I know my blood type, can I just… leave." She said, making herself almost vampire pale. The teacher nodded and asked a student to take her to the nurse.

"I'll do it," Just by the smell, Bella knew it was he, Newton.

"No I can walk," she said quickly, but the teacher had no means for it and let Mike walk her out.

While walking in silence, she could hear and feel the blood pumping through the human, all she wanted was to lean over, pretend she was giving him a thank you kiss, and head straight for his jugular.

She knew that if she drank of this pathetic little human that, he would be missed, and soon an autopsy would show that he was drained of blood, and that only points to a vampire, and soon the Volturi. She held back her bite and endured the raging monster she battled as she walked.

"Can I just sit her for a moment?" she said, sitting on a wet picnic table. She laid her head down on the cold plastic, trying to concentrate on the smell of the damp earth, the rain and Edward?

She could smell him way before she saw him; she opened an eye and saw she was right.

"Bella, are you all right?" she heard him asked.

"She fine, we just blood typing in biology, I don't think she likes blood very much," he said. Oh, how wrong he was, Bella loved blood, but biting a human in front of other humans would mean that the Volturi would be involved. And being on the run for over 600 years, mean she wasn't about to be caught now.

"You can go back to class, I got her." Edward said, all of a sudden Bella was air bourn and Mike was arguing that he was the one to bring, but knew it was futile when Edward started walking away.

"You knew this was happening today, why didn't you go?" Bella asked, trying to see if she could get the answer she wanted out of him, with out revealing too much.

He gave her a smile; "I'm like you, squeamish at the sight of blood." He chuckled at the inside joke.

"Hmmm, I would have pegged you as someone who like this sight of blood," she looked at his face, noticing that his reaction changed in seconds. "I meant like a doctor or something." She added hoping that she didn't reveal too much.

He gave her a small smile and headed into the nurses office. He laid her on the bed with crackle paper, and watched at the nurse looked of Bella.

"I'm okay, I just don't like blood." She explained to the nurse. It's alright dear, you can stay here for the rest of class," the nurse looked at Edward, "You sir should be getting back to class."

"Mr. Banner let me accompany Bella until she is fit to be in class." He said using his vampiric charm on the human.

"Alright, dear, as long as it's alright with your teacher," and with that she walked out the door.

Bella stayed in the room for almost 5 minutes, when that sweet scent of human blood wafted though the small room. In almost and instant, the hunger that threatened her with Mike, had Come back ten times worse this time.

Her control was slipping as Mike carried in a student from his class, his hand all covered in blood. She took a small inhale, relishing the scent before jumping off the table to go see.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked, she turned to look at him.

"Can we leave, now?" she said, walking past the nurse, the students and out the door before Edward had anything to say about it.

When he went outside, he noticed That Bella had disappeared; the only thing now is how.

All of a sudden if felt like some more something really cold over his cool body. The only thought that rang through his mind was, what if that immortal child got her.

* * *

**Love the Review readers, once again I hope you like this chapter. **


	14. We meet again

**Wolfgirl15: Well here is a new chapter for you persons and I hope that you enjoy it, i had a hard time writing this one, but i finished it because i just love seeing how many hit i get for this story and love reading the few review i get. Also I would love to thank all those who review this story, and I hope you live the twist at the end that would make this story a little more fun.**

* * *

When Bella ran from the school, she ran into the nearest woods and attacked what ever had blood no matter what. She faintly remembered growling scratching, a snap and then the taste of bland but satisfying as it coursed down her throat. She let her human façade as she fed on the lower being.

When she was finished she still wasn't satisfied, and went in search for something with more blood.

A couple deer later she was satisfied but had an after taste in her mouth, she scrunched her nose and moved the venom in her mouth to try and rid the taste.

She was on high alert as the sound of feet ran through the forest, she tried running but the clothes she was wearing made it hard seeing as they were two time her size.

She left only the shirt on but ridded herself of the rest and hid them under a tree, on moments before vampires walked through the trees. She had only managed to changer her hair color and a bit of the way she looked like her face and her figure before they arrived.

"My, My, My… we meet again little one," Bella looked at the red headed vampire.

"Yes, pleasure." She replied.

"What are you doing out here. Not feasting on animals are you not?" she teased.

"I was thirsty, I needed something bloody." replied Bella.

"Victoria, what do we have here," she looked and saw the other two vampire, the one name Laurent and the other James.

She took a look at the last vampire, and noticed something familiar about him, his hair and his eyes. She stared at the way he walked, the way his cheek bones where placed.

"Well, look at this, the little immortal child we met days ago." James said. Bella crossed her arms and stared at the vampire here.

"What are you doing here?" she said staring them down.

"We were… feeding."

Bella stared into the eyes of all of them noticing that they each displayed eyes of recent fed.

"You didn't attack anyone here… did you?" She asked, afraid, she didn't want any unnecessary visitors that would attract the Volturi.

"We might have had a bite or two," Victoria said.

Bella was going to reply when the sound of more running footstep came into hearing range. Both Bella and the group looked up to see the Cullen's walking towards them.

"What do you want," Laurent said staring at the group.

Bella stared at the Cullen's; the only ones who were came Alice, Jasper and Edward. They were all staring at her. She placed her arm on her hip and glared.

"You never seen an immortal child before," she said staring at the speechless vampires.

They all shook their heads, "We're looking for someone, a human." Jasper said.

"A Human you say, but you drink the blood of animals do you not?" Laurent said.

"Yes we drink the blood of humans, we are just concerned for the girls safety." Alice said.

"Well we have seen no human in these woods, only this one," James said pointing to a spot that was once occupied by the small vampire.

Bella managed to sneak away far enough to hear them talk, they all stared to trail her scent and started follow, she quickly ran, changed her self into a different human child and ran her quickest home. She noticed that her father was not home and walked through the door and changed into her human self and took a shower to rid her self of the scents she picked up.

When she was done, she changed into some clothes and looked in the mirror and fixed random bits that were left out, she took a look at her eyes, they were still red, but not the red she was used to. She sighed and admitted to herself that even though the bloods was bland and disgusting it filled her up and eased her hunger.

There was a knock on her door and she grabbed a towel to dry her still wet hair, she placed the town on her head to hide her hair and answered the door.

"Yeah," she looked at Edward who was standing in the doorway.

"You're here?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand the blood so I ran home, I didn't want to take a detour by trying to start me truck, plus the fresh air felt nice." She lied.

"Oh, As long as you are okay," he said and turned to leave.

"You know… you can stay here if you want, you and your family." She said looked at the shadows casted in the car.

"No really must be leaving," he said. Bella looked at his eyes and gave one last sentence.

"Have fun hunting, don't over drink." she said with a wink and closed the door, leaving a speechless vampire on the porch.

"This is going to be fun," she said to her self and made her way to the kitchen to make Charlie his dinner. She decided to get her truck tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, Next, is Bella going walk, or is our vampire vampire going to pick her up with some questions, will he bring her home, or will she be home doing something fun... next up, Saturday Surprises.**


	15. What I know

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the Next Chapter, I hope you like it. Also from August23-29, I am not going to have a computer to update this story, because I am gone to camp, when I come back hopefully I can finish this Story by Halloween.**

**Also I do not own anything Twilight related only the plot of this story and that is it.**

* * *

Bella stared out her window at the sight in her front yard; a car only belonging to a certain vampire was parked right where her truck should be. She sighed and gave a smirk to herself knowing that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

She waited until there was a knock on the door before she grabbed her bag and an apple before opening the door to see none other then Edward Cullen himself.

The first thing that came out of her was, "What are you doing here?"

Edward gave her a look and then a smile; right away she knew that it was a fake smile. "Well I didn't want you to walk in the rain." She drew her attention away from the vampire in front of her to look outside.

She saw how hard it was raining and raised and eyebrow, "Oh, never noticed that." She gave a smirk, "Sure I will drive with you." She closed her door and followed Edward to his car. She got in the passenger side and waiting for Cullen to start the vehicle.

"You know, I could walk." She said,

"I know, but you're the one who choose to ride with me," He retorted. It was silent for a little while before she noticed Cullen's grip on the wheel.

"You okay?" she asked, his grip loosened and gave her a crooked smile.

"You know if you didn't want me to drive with you, you could just drop me off right here, I could walk the rest of the way, I don't mind the rain." She said.

"No, that's not it, I'm was thinking about what you said yesterday." He said finally,

"You mean about the part with hunting and don't drink to much…. Yeah La Push guys are suckers for anyone who flirts with them," Bella said.

"So you know what I am?" He asked, Bella nodded.

"Yep, a cold-one, or other whys known as leech, bloodsucker and vampire, you choose," She said. "Also I wasn't you to know that I don't care."

Edward grip was so hard Bella almost thought that he was going to break the steering wheel. "You don't care that I'm a monster." He said with a growl.

Bella held in her anger, here this animal eating vampire was stating that he was monster, when really, she killed more human in her first 4 years as a vampire then he did, even though she didn't even know his age.

"No, you won't hurt me," She forcefully replied wanting to get over that the fact that she was more of a monster then he was.

"You don't know that, anything can happen when I am with you," he argued.

"Still," she grumbled. "You won't hurt me," she crossed her arms and looked out the window watching the rain pelt it.

The ride was silent for the rest of the drive and even more when they both got out. "I just letting you know this now, I am not going to tell anyone, so you and your family don't have to do anything drastic to keep my mouth shut." She said and then walked away. She passed the rest of the Cullen family and made her way to her first class.

When lunch came, she made a detour to the Cullen's table and sat right beside Edward. "What I thought you would want to keep me close at all time just incase I might tell some one, if you trust me that much I'm going to go sit with Lauren, and her crew." She said getting up.

"Wait, sit with us," she turned to the littlest Cullen.

"Okay, if you answer some of my questions," they all look visibly nervous but the nodded anyways,

"Ok, How old are all of you?" she asked looking from Alice to Rosalie.

"Edward and Alice are around 104 years old, Emmett is a bit older seeing as his really age is 20, Jasper is older then all of us, Rosalie is the youngest in the family." They explained.

Bella smiled, knowing that she was older then all of them, which only left to wonder about their creator.

"What about you creator?" she asked.

"Carlisle, he is about 300, his wife Esme is a bit younger then Edward here." Alice said.

Bella nodded, she always wondered what it would be like to become a creator, to be in charge of a vampire that she had created, and the wondered if she ever created a vampire unintentionally with the way she was going when she was first created.

"You okay their Bella?" She focused back and noticed that they were all staring at her.

"Yeah, I am fine… hey, do you think I would be able to come over?" she asked, "You know to meet your creator and mother for all intensive purposes?"

They all looked at each other, Alice grinned thinking of many ways that she could change this human into the life size Barbie doll and best friend. Rosalie couldn't give a damn about this human. Jasper was a bit apprehensive when it came to humans. And Edward was just frowning knowing that engaging with a human can only result with the Volturi being involved, but agreed none the less.

"So, I think I would be able to come over on Saturday, that's only two days away." She asked.

"That will be alright, noon is a good time to come around, and I mean we never eat, it upsets the stomach." They said.

Bella only nodded recalling the memory when she ate human food when she was a vampire, she ended up throwing up for two hours and learned her lesson to eat human food while she was a vampire, but in a human skin she was free to eat what ever she wanted.

The one thing though she would never have when she was in human form would be a child; she had tried a couple times with many of the gentlemen she had married when she was a young human woman. The marriage was always voided when both of them were dead, well her husband was but she was presumed dead.

When the bell rang she headed over to biology with Edward, not that she minded the vampire, just the sort of childish crush she was feeling inside when it came to him.


	16. Y'older Werewolf Visitor

**Wolfgirl15: Well here is another chapter for you reader and I am very sorry that It took me soo long to update, and I take total Blame for it. I mean I got back from camp on the 29th, and then I have easy classes, such as: Spare, Foods, Computers, and Fashions. now that is an easy semester of grade 12. Good news though.... I got a new laptop and it only cost me an essay, it is really old but it has word perfect 9, so that mean more updates for you. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Biology was the same as it usually was, only that Bella ended up as red as she can go and Edward chuckling on the way out. This all happened because Bella had the urge to look at Edward while she thought he wasn't looking when really he was taking glances at her.

"I will see you after class then?" she asked. Edward nodded and left to his next class.

Gym class went by fairly quickly and with luck on her side, no injuries that cause her bloodlust to spike. She got changed and walked out of the gym and picked up her homework and book from her locker before walking out the school. Edward was waiting by the car.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Bella nodded.

As Edward started the vehicle Bella placed the seatbelt on and turned to look at Edward. "What was with all the looks today?" to asked, silently grinning knowing that she was staring to.

"I could ask the same for you." He retorted. Bella smiled.

"Well you hair, I mean is it naturally gelled or do you do that very morning?" she asked. Edward looked at her funny.

"It has always been like this." He said. Bella nodded looked out the window again and smiled know that the only way she could get him to hear his voice.

When they pulled up to the house, Bella gave him a smiled closed the door and made her way to the door.

Edward waited until she was inside before he left. Not wanting her to be locked out and left in the rain.

Bella stopped at the door, her body felt like it has been dropped in nothing but the waters of the artic as a certain scent seeped through the door.

She very aware of Edward watching her, she took a deep breath and walked through the door, bracing for what was to come.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as saw him.

"I know what you are Bloodsucker, you may cover it from the other blood suckers, but you cannot cover it from me." Bella looked at the werewolf in her house, he looked a bit older then she did but still a wolf all the same.

Bella shrank her size to her normal self staring at the guy in her house, her red eyes shinning. She could see as he tensed. "A human drinker I see." He commented looking into the young vampire child's eyes.

"I've managed to drink animals, but humans taste better, don't worry I am not drinking anyone from here or near your precious reserve, I hunt in Seattle and other towns after that." She explained.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Bella smirked, "After roaming the earth for 600 years, watching as society changed, I wanted to trying living as child left at the door in a basket and wrapped in a tee-shirt to an old lady growing up." She said.

"Wait your 600 years old." Bella looked at the werewolf and smiled.

"Yes, and right now I think it is time you go home." She turned herself back to 17 year old human Bella and straightened her clothing.

"I think we need to have a more defined talk." He said, Bella shook her head and grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him out the door.

"I'm not interested, if I want to talk, I will but right now I am not in the mood." She shut the door in her face and walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

By the time Charlie returned from work, she had the plate of food on the table and ready to be eaten.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked one he sat down.

"It was good, The Cullen's invited me to their house on a Saturday." She said.

Charlie chuckled, "You know Saturday is tomorrow."

Bella though about it, smiled and chuckled, "Your right."

When they were finished Bella said good-night to her father and walked up to her room, she walked in the closed the door. And quickly changed her clothes to P.J and crawled into bed.

She was halfway into her dream like state when she heard the window open, she froze and took a tiny sniff to see who it was and was surprised when Edwards smell blew through the room from a light breeze. Bella kept her breathing the same rhythm and listen to what he was doing. She almost wanted to tense when he walked over to her bed and crouched by her ear.

"_I shouldn't be doing this but I had to see you, no matter what._" He whispered and Bella, though as sweet and way to close for comfort for her, managed to keep her breath the same.

She heard of people sleep talking and decided to try a couple words, she turned over, her breather the same and whispered.

_Edward_

She could almost feel him tense but calmed what he thought she was still sleeping; he chuckled and sat on the rocking chair.

She said his name a couple more time that night and a few other words and once said vampire, but that was it. By the time the sun was up. Edward was gone, but his scent still lingered knowing that she was going to see him around noon today.

"Today is going to be fun," she said to herself and got ready for today.

* * *

**Next Bella Chat with the Cullens about what she knows.... who know their may be a surprise when she gets home, who going to be their, Sam, Cauis, James, Her mother.... lets here your idea... best one might be made into next chapter. anyways I hop you like it, I am off to go watch Glee, now on ABC.... lol byebye**

**Wolfgirl15**

***Howls***


	17. The Surprise

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the Next Chapter, with a twist at the end, I hope you like it because I like the way it went which gave me more ideas for the next chapter, and once again sorry for the long wait, I've been reading some book I ordered in the Mail such as: Catching Fire, and One I got today and totally freaking out because I got it Before it was release Frostbitten by Kelley Armstrong, it was to come out September 29th, but I got it today, the 22nd. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Bella waited in the kitchen for the vampire with a glass of milk and a piece of toast. When she heard the purr of his vehicle she washed her cup and finished her food and walked out the door an waited on the porch until he came to a complete stop.

"Good morning," she said,

"Good morning, shall we get going?" he said. Bella gave him a quizzing look, "My family is eager to meet you."

Bella nodded and got in the passenger side of the Volvo. She watched as the scenery changed from row of houses to trees until they were traveling on a back road that was barley looked like it was driven on.

Edward slowed his vehicle near a turn off and followed a path that lead to big Victorian house. Bella looked at the house in awe, Even thought with the money she had collected in the years of being a vampire could have gotten her a house like this, was still awed by the beauty of it.

"You like?" Edward asked smirking at bella face.

"I do, very much like, who designed it?" Bella asked.

"My mother, Esme. She loves designing building such as these." he said.

Bella nodded and followed the vampire up to the door, he opened the door and held it for her to walk through. "Thank you." she responded to the gentleman etiquette that he showed.

"Your welcome," he said and took her jacket and placed it on a bench by the door. "Would you like a tour?" he asked.

Bella nodded and followed him through the house. They stopped at each door as he explained what they all were, Although Bella couldn't see the rest of the family she knew they were hear by the scent.

"Where's your family?" Bella asked.

Edward gave a chuckle and walked passed her down the hall, he held his hand up and gave the signal for her to follow, she smiled and followed him to the now crowded living room.

"See my family's right here." he said smiling,

Bella gave a scoff and smiled at the vampires in the room, "You know it is not nice to hide on the guest," she said.

They all laughed at her and she playfully glared at the laughing family, "It is also not nice to laugh at the guest." she gave a smile after saying this.

She found a seat right next to Edward and looked at the vampires in the room, "So what are we going to talk about?" she asked, kicking her legs back and forth.

"We want to know how you found out," Carlisle asked.

Swinger he legs back and forth she smiled, "Well my friend Jacob Black, you can get a lot out of him with a little thing called flirting, he told me the whole story between the wolves and Cold-ones, meaning you and other vampires." she explained. Her feet were still going back and forth making a soft tapping noise.

"Why are you doing that?" She looked up at the biggest vampire as he pointed to her legs. She stopped kicking them and gave a sheepish smile.

"Some habits are hard to lose," she replied. She had been swinging her legs back and forth ever since she was a human child, she always swung her legs when they were dangling off somewhere while talking to people and now that habit was transferred over to her other life. "I can stop if you like." she said.

"It's okay," he said and Bella gave a small frown and shrugged,

"Well I stopped there is no sense continuing." she said, "Lets get back about you talking about you guys being vampires."

"Right, well what do you want to know about?" Carlisle asked.

Bella pretended to think about it, knowing that she knew everything seeing as herself is a vampire as well. "I want to know everything."

So they told her everything they knew about vampires, well the edited version. She knew that they weren't allowed to tell her everything just incase the Volturi got wind of a _human_ knowing all this information. They told her of the difference between the diet of human and animals, they abilities they received when turned and how they don't eat, sleep or the need to breath. She pretended to be entranced by all the information.

"And that is all there is to know about vampires," Carlisle said.

Bella nodded, but just for fun asked one question, "Can children be vampires?" she asked already knowing the answer.

The Cullen family froze at the question, "Immortal children are a taboo, they cause nothing but destruction, and death looms with them, they can't control their thirst for human blood." he explained. Bella nodded.

She knew that description fit her perfectly when she was only 3 years old in vampiric years, she had killed many people, leaving trails for the Volturi unknowingly until Caius found her and started the game.

"So at this moment there are no vampire children running around?" she asked.

"Not that I hear off," he said.

Bella knew from the tone of his voice that he was lying and Bella knew it but pretended not to just let it go...for now.

It was around 3pm when Bella decided that it was a good time for her to go home and start supper for her father. Edward offered her the ride home and she agreed.

"Thank for sharing, but can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Edward nodded,

"Your family, talking about how they are vampires to me, does that break some sort of law?" she watched as Edward's hands tighten on the steering wheel, he said nothing until he got to her house and walked her up to the door.

"Yes, If it get back to the Volturi I am pretty sure they won't hesitate to kill you, and maybe our family." he said. Bella gave a quizzing look.

"Then why tell me," she asked.

"Because I asked them too," he said.

Bella froze, but in a shaky breath asked, "Why?"

"Because I like you," he said, and before she could reply, his lips were on hers. She froze on the spot and watched as he pulled away.

"I will see you later," he said and walked to his car.

Bella stood on her porch and watched as the Vampire who just kissed her get in his vehicle and drive away. She placed her hands on her lips and just keep staring repeating the line '_Because I like you,_' over and over again.

* * *

**Lol, I hope you like this, hmm, I wonder what brought Edward to say and do that, was he keeping his feeling for bell deep inside a hole until he couldn;t contain himself, or his over protectiveness of keeping bella safe from... herself I guess you can say, brought up these feeling. Anyways I hope you like it.  
lol if you're bored, you can follow me on twitter...(Mya_Marie) lol I mostly update about what im reading and what is going on, if not, that okay, that alright, I'll probably update this story later some other night... hehe  
Write to you**

* * *


	18. Caught

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the Chapter you all be waiting for, I hope you like it, If not im sorry, I really tried thinking of a way for her secret to be revealed and why not this, I hope you like it. also I do not in anyway Own anything Related to Twilight.

* * *

**

That was all Bella could think about at night was the kiss and what he said. He had never showed any liking to her until now, why now? She contemplated this while she "_slept_". She kept thinking this until she heard her window open and the scent of Edward wafted through the room. I concentrated on making my breath even and my body relaxed. And once again it was getting hard and harder to keep my concentration as his scent got more potent.

Bella couldn't take this anymore, and opened her eyes and stared at him, he froze and stared back.

"You're awake?" he asked stunned.

"Yes," Bella sat up in her bed and patted a spot for Edward to sit beside her. "I…I couldn't stop thinking what you said."

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said. Bella face dropped.

"Are you sorry for saying that you like me, you didn't mean it?" I asked. I don't know why but this was making me teary and upset.

"No, I mean I'm sorry what I said kept you up." He replied quickly. "I would never say something I never meant."

Bella stood there, not knowing if she could return the feeling, She felt guilty for lying to him, for tricking him to liking her, the human her, not the vampire her. She wanted nothing more but to be free, but that would deal with a risk of many vampires she had met.

"I…I want to say I like you to, But that would be a lie, It wouldn't work out." She replied looking away.

"Why, Why wouldn't it work out?" he asked.

Quicker then Edward could imagine she was out of her bed and standing by the window looking out.

"You only know the fake me, and I can't live knowing that you like me for something that I'm not, I'm sorry, but I think you should go." She said.

"Please just let…"

"No, Just go," Bella said walking from the window so he could climb out.

"Please…" he pleaded.

"GO!" She yelled, then listened to see if she woken Charlie, but all was heard just a grunt and then his snores again.

She looked around her room and saw the window was left open and no vampire in her room, she dropped onto the ground and cried, cried because she haves to give up everything because of what she is.

She heard a noise and looked up and saw none other then Demetri, "Hello Isabella…."

Edward was running to his house, when he came across and strange yet familiar scent. He stopped to follow the scent and noticed that it trailed back from where he came. The thoughts of Bella rang through his mind, many different scenarios which all ended in Bella being taken from by the vampire and used as food. He ran his quickest and climbed up the tree back into Bella room and saw her and The Volturi guard Demetri in the room.

"Leave her alone." Edward said, in that moment Demetri looked from Bella to the new vampire in to room, that one little distraction gave Bella enough time to run to the window and jump out. Demetri growled at Edward for making him lose his target and jumped out the window after her. Edward managed to jump out the window a second later and catch him by the fabric of his cloak and brought him to the ground growling at him.

"How dare you interrupt Volturi business." He gave him a glare and started looking for Bella again.

"The Volturi always give humans a choice, change or be killed." Edward said.

Demetri gave a chuckle, "So she fooled you too, a poor defenceless human living with her father, Blah, she had played the human card way to many times and now it is time for her to die." He ran from Edward and followed her scent into the wood.

By the time Edward found them, Bella was underneath Demetri while he tried choking her; Edward crouched into position to attack when Demetri was thrown off of her and into trees.

"You will never kill me, I have lived for over 150 years and I am not about to die now, you are." She said and charged at the vampire with all her might shedding her human appearance and attacking as the immortal child she was.

Edward could only stare as the person he though he knew turned out to be the immortal child that he though was stalking Bella, When really she was the child herself. He was cut off when he heard a growl and noticed that Demetri was now missing an arm and staring at the child, in the hand of the arm he had left, held the arm that was ripped off. He gave a glare at the little vampire.

"I will be back, but this time with the whole guard, don't even think about running off because if you do, not only will we kill you, we will kill the animal drinkers as well. I'll find you again, just like I have for the last 600 years." He said and running off. Bella was breathing heavily staring at the spot where Demetri just was.

"Aren't you going to kill me, rid the world of the vampire taboo, be the person to kill the immortal child that had escaped from the Volturi's clutches many time. Can you kill the person you have feelings for?" With Bella turned around, staring at the now taller vampire.

Edward could do nothing but stare, his eyes locking with the red rubies of the younger vampire. "Your…you're the immortal child?" he asked. Bella continued to stare. The look on his face was nothing compared to what Bella felt inside her dead chest. She wanted nothing more to then to run up to him and give him a hug, saying that everything is going to be alright, but she knew that wasn't true. From being here in Forks, not only did she receive a death threat, but the Cullen's as well.

"I'm Sorry," she said and turned to run away. "I'm sorry."

Edward stood and watched as Bella ran away from him, as soon as she disappeared something in his snapped and he caught up Bella.

"Stop." He said.

Bella instantly stopped and stared at the vampire in front of him. "Why."

"Come to see Carlisle, maybe we can sort something out." He said,

"No, I marked you for death; your family with either hate me or try to kill me." She responded.

"And running away will mark us for death, At least this way we can think of something, a plan of some sort." He said, "Please just some home with me."

Bella though about it for a moment, If she went their was a definite chance that one or more member of there group would be killed, if not by her then by the Volturi, but if she left, then they would have died for nothing, because she was selfish and wanted to save herself.

Bella agreed and Followed Edward to the house she was just at earlier today.

* * *

**I Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I don't kno when the next one will be out, it might just be for Bella Secret, I just thought that since today was a P.D day that I would write, So here it is.**


	19. Bella Reveiled

**Wolfgirl15: Here is a new chapter; the Next chapter will be a plan, and what the rest of the Family thinks of Bella. I know I didn't write a lot of that in this chapter, and this chapter is kind of bland, that is what I think…but I hope you like it. Also I do not own Twilight, or anything to do with Twilight.**

**Re-edit: Alright, here is the fixed version of this chapter, I do not know what I was writing back then, then again I think I started writing this story like 3 years ago maybe less, but I was in the wrong, and the fans of my story were right I am sorry for confusing you, also I fixed the dates she was turned, in the beginning I stated she was ten, but reading this I turned her 10 :S whoops. If I missed anything else let me know so I can fix it to the best of my ability. **

* * *

Bella followed Edward through the woods and up to the Cullen's white house. I panic and changed back to the human they were used to, Edward noticed how small my shirt was now then it was on the vampire body and handed her the jacket he was wearing. He opened the door and let her walk in first then followed after closing the door.

"Edward is that you?" Esme walked in the room and saw both her son and Bella.

"Oh, welcome Bella," she gave a questionable look noticing how early in the morning it was. "What are you doing here at 3 in the morning?"

"I wasn't tired." She lied turning her head to avoid looking at the vampire she had grown fond of noting that she was the one who put a death mark on her as well.

"Come on Bella." Edward said moving her from the doorway of his house and up the stairs.

They walked past the room and toward Carlisle study, there was a soft noise alerting them that he as inside and not at work. Edward knocked on the door wand waited to be let in before opening the door and revealing the vampire father.

"Hello Edward and Bella?" he looked between his son and the human in the room.

"Hello Carlisle," Bella said while Edward closed the room. Carlisle gave a warm smile and Bella crumbled, she fell on the floor and started crying repeating the words: "I'm sorry." Some of the words were muffled from hugging her legs and hiding her face.

Alarmed Carlisle walked over and stood in front of her and kneeled down to look at her, Edward in right beside him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I'm so very, very sorry." She said lifting her head from her knees to look at the vampire in front of her.

"My dear child what are you sorry about," he asked softly giver her a soft look.

"Because of me, your family is marked for death, by now the Volturi could be alerted of my whereabouts and will come for me and anyone who was involved with Me." she explained still sniffling a couple times.

"Why would they be after you, did you do something that involved the Volturi in the past?" Carlisle asked.

"You can say something like that." Bella said.

"What did you do." He asked.

It took a Bella a couple minutes to answer. She took a deep breath, "It is not what I did, it is because of what I am, and you heard the tale of Caius and the Immortal child, the child that got away. That is who I am, I am the only immortal child who escaped the Volturi for over 150 years."

"Oh," was all he said and stood up.

Bella gave a blink and she was once again her vampire self and sitting on the ground with a giant jacket on, she stood up and lifted her head to look at the tall vampire in front of her. Before she spook she took of the giant jacket, but used it as a blanket.  
"My name is Isabella Marie Rose Grendel, I was born in 1813, and was turned in 1820 by James." She looked over at Edward, "You met him, he was that nomad you seen with me before I ran off and disappeared again."

Bella just stared until she got distracted and started looking around the room, "Are we going to talk about how we are going to get out of this situation, because if not I am going to run." She said.

"Yes, I think we should talk to the whole family about this, are you ready to do that?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shrugged, "Either way, they are going to find out, it is better to do this now and not who the Volturi come, though I am not to sure how they are going to handle it but I will manage, if I could rip off the arm of a grown adult I can do anything." She said crossing her arms. Habits are hard to lose and she is a seven year old vampire. She was allowed to do some childish things.

Edward walked over and held out his hand, Bella took it with out saying anything and together, Edward Carlisle and Bella walked down stairs to tell the rest of the family about the could-be-fate.

When they were in the living room everyone was there because of Alice. Edward had read her mind and saw that she seen this, A discussion with the immortal child, only she didn't know who the immortal child really is. They all stared at her as she walked hand in hand in the living room.

Bella walked over to the only available couch and sat down; Esme gave a questionable look and stared at Edward. "Where is Bella Edward, is she sleeping?" she asked.

Edward shook his head and looked at the immortal child. Bella smiled at Edward and looked at the others in the room.

"Hello," Bella waved her hand and straightened the shirt she had on to cover her self.

They all gave a greeting and stared at the child. "Who are you?" Rosalie asked staring at the child.

"You all know me, well the human version of me, My name is Isabella Marie Rose Grendel, Formal known as Isabella Marie Swan, daughter to Charlie Swan and student at Forks High." She said, "I would change, but we have very little time." She gave a frown and looked away.

"Why do we have very little time to talk?" Jasper asked staring at the child.

Before Bella was able to speak, Alice piped up in an eerie voice, "The Volturi is coming."

Bella closed her mouth and opened it again, "Yeah, They are coming."

* * *

**Also if people are wondering, and if my math is correct, Bella should be about 193 years old, if she was born in 1813 and it was now 2006, that would total up to 193.**


	20. They Come

**Wolfgirl15**: Here is another chapter for you readers, and I am sorry that it took a month; I was partaking in NaNoWriMo, like many other authors. I am Proud to say that I have reached my 50k goal, and am now working on the Editing process at the moment. I thought if I am editing, why not get back into writing my Fanfiction stories, my readers would really like it. Think of it as an Early Christmas gift.

I had also participated in the Youth Writers Program, so I was working on two stories. But I have not abandoned my stories, nor will I ever. Also as a reminder, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any other Writings from Stephenie Meyer. All I own is more then 150 books, and a couple posters… and a Cracked I-pod Touch.

I also Apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it is currently 2am, and I am exhausted. Hopefully by next week I will have a long chapter for you, but for now you must live with this.

* * *

All the Cullens were watching as this little vampire paced around the room. They were all waiting for the Volturi, they wanted this little vampire and nothing was going to stop them from getting what they wanted. Bella was going to make sure that nothing was ever going to get her, and with no harm to the vampires that she had now called friends even though she had lied to them ever since they had met her.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett was the first one to speak after Alice's and I outburst.

"You are going to do nothing, I am older then all of you, I have been running from the Volturi ever since I was 10 years vampire. _I_ am going to talk to them, persuade them. Even if it means giving myself up." Bella stopped pacing, turned and stared at all of them as they all started talking at once. Objecting what she had told them.

"Quite!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the little vampire.

"I have made my decision and I am not about to change this, I am not going to let a Family of nice vampire be destroyed because of me." She walked to the window, watching as the rain ran down the window, and beading in some places. "I have lived for over 600 year, I have seen many thing, whether they be good things or horrible things. I have killed many humans to sustain my hunger. I was the cause of a mass killing in a small town." She closed her eyes reliving the memories. "Meeting you is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. You showed me that there is kindness even in the darkest of creatures. You turned you vampirism into a gift. You are not a coven but a family." She turned around and stared at all the vampires in the room.

All the Cullens were staring at her as she walked back to the room and stood in front of them, sometimes having to look up because of her size. "Through my years, I have seen people grow old; I have seen people giving life. I wanted to experience many of those things. I have been married 4 times, each ending in tragedy, they grew old and died. I had to fake my death many times, and for what so I can living as long as I can, running away from my problem?

I am not going to run anymore, I am tired of running, which is why I ended up as a human. This was going to be my final chance for me to have a human life, I would go back to school, I would find a guy and marry that guy, and then grow old and die." Bella confessed.

"How were you going to kill yourself?" Jasper was staring at small vampire.

"For me, I had 600 years to think of a plan for me to kill myself from lighting myself on fire, to just handing myself to the Volturi. I had many chances to try and I did start, but I was too scared. But I am willing to do anything for you and your family." She told them confidently.

"What if we do not want you to sacrifice yourself for us?" Esme stood and walked over to the tiny vampire. She bent down to her size and gave her a hug. "We would never want someone who has brightened this family, as made our son very happy to give up her life for us. We will protect you no matter what."

"She is right; we are willing to do that for you, even though we have only met you for a short time." Carlisle spoke.

The rest of the family nodded, Bella wanted to cry. She wanted to do something, but she was in shock at how this family were. They were willing to give up their life for hers.

They all stood in silence and waited for the dreaded knock. The Cullens, or Bella had anything to say for the rest of the night. The vampire family was sitting on the couches while Bella was standing by the window staring out the window.

"They're here." Alice said just before the knock on the door. Carlisle got up and answered it letting the three leaders and their guard into the house.

"Hello my friend." Aro said.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius how are you?" he asked.

"We are fine, but we hear that you have Isabella, the immortal child here." He said stepping into the room. His eyes zeroed in on the little vampire standing by the window. She was staring at his reflection through the clear glass.

"Aro." She said turning around. "Marcus, Caius."

"Isabella, how nice to see you again, and in your true form too." Caius said walked over to her. He grabbed he roughly by the arms bring her closer to him. "I really do not being mocked the way you have been doing for the past centuries." Bella's arm was starting to lose feeling as he tightened his hand. For her, it almost felt like she was going to rip it off when she removed his hand.

"I have not mocked you; I merely used what power I had to continue living they way I am. I did not ask for this." She told them.

"That is true, but you had created ruckuses throughout they years causing problem for us, and you know the rules when that happens." Aro gave a grin, an evil sly smirk that sent shivers down the spines of the Cullens and Bella herself. "We eliminate them."


	21. They Leave

**Wolfgirl15: Just as a reminder for those of you who are reading this story, I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. Anyways before I continue on, I would just like to thank ladyphoenix1990 and flutetenorsaxplayer, two betas' that have read and edited this story. On Another note, I have no idea when the next chapter is going to come out. I'm sorry. But I promise you that I will finish this story.**

* * *

Bella froze, not once had they come this far to grasp her in their arms. She tried to move just a bit but they tightened their hold. Their grip made her twitch in pain. The Cullens winced in pain as they watched as the little vampire was roughly man handled.

"Aro please, reconsider this at once." Carlisle said as he watched Bella panting in pain.

"We cannot do that. You know the rule about immortal children, and this is an immortal child." Aro said and turned around to face Bella. "although, you do have an interesting power." He looked at his brothers. "What do you think brothers, would she be good in our ranks?" he asked.

"I do believe that she could be an asset to us." Caius said as he pulled the little vampire closer to him.

"Please stop, it hurts!" She cried. She may be a 600 year old vampire, but she still had the mind of a child. "Please let go, I will do anything, please!" She pleaded.

Caius laughed evilly and tightened his hold, making her scream. The Cullens flinched and Edward took a step towards them.

"Please Caius, don't hurt her, she is just a child." Edward pleaded. He still had feelings for this little vampire, whether they are that of a lover, or a big brother. He didn't want to see her in pain.

"Edward, get back here." Carlisle said. He wanted the little vampire to be free and out of pain just as much as his son did, but Carlisle didn't want either Aro or Caius to get any ideas.

Edward took a step back, and his family did as well, and watched as Aro touched the hands of his brothers. They each nodded and faced the little vampire that was in the iron grasps of Caius.

"Isabella, we have come to a conclusion. Should you be allowed to live, you will serve in the castle of Volterra until we deem you are suitable for the human world." Aro said as the brothers nodded in agreement.

There were many things that Bella was scared of. Even though she was around 600 years old, she was still terrified of the dark. Now she was afraid to die by the hands of another vampire; mainly Caius, and becoming a slave to the Volturi was now on her list of scares. She also knew that the Volturi could make her do anything while they had her in their grasps.

"I-I agree." She told them while thinking of a plan to sneak out of the castle. Not only could she turn into a human or any age. She could also copy the image of a vampire, and change herself to look like that vampire. She was going to wait a couple days while in the castle before she tried to use her power to change form, and makes a run for it.

Aro and the rest of the guard turned around and started to walk away, but before they could go any further. Aro stopped and turned to the Cullens before looking back at Isabella.

"If you try to escape, we will not hesitate to kill your vampire family here." He grinned while turning around. All the planning that Bella had been thinking of came to an abrupt stop when he finished speaking. She did not want any harm to come to the Cullens, especially Edward. She knew somewhere in herself that he was more important then she had thought for the past few weeks.

She bowed her head in defeat and followed the Volturi without any complications. She could hear the protests of the Cullens behind her, they were yelling at the Aro, telling him to reconsider, to let her stay with them. But Aro ignored them and continued walking until they couldn't hear them anymore.

"Now Isabella, you will love it here at the castle." Aro said. Bella heard the fake enthusiasm in his voice and ignored his attempt at small talk and continued to be pulled by Caius. He had this glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face but was silent the whole way there.

"Welcome to your new home, I do believe that it is going to be a while before you ever step out of the city again so enjoy it while you can." Aro said and walked ahead.

For once Bella did listen and took in her surroundings, before she was dropped in a hole in the ally and walked down a tunnel until they were in the heart of the castle, the feeding room, where there were the three thrones for the brothers to sit on.

Bella watched as Aro and Marcus made their way to the thrones while Caius stayed behind. "I win." Caius whispered before letting go of her arm and walked over to his chair as well. Bella did not want to admit it, but she hung her head and said nothing.

With her head bowed, Bella stood in front of the three brothers not knowing what to do next. "Caius, what would you like Isabella to do, you were the first one to see her and alert her of this." Aro said.

Caius had a sinister grin on his face before he turned to look at the little vampire. "Come here little Bella." He said.

Bella hesitantly took steps forward until she was standing in front of the vampire who hunted her down all these years. She knew that she had irritated this vampire the most. "Isabella, in a couple of minutes a group of humans will be walking through those doors. What I want you to do is sit here and watch as the rest of us feed. This will really test how good you are at your bloodlust." He said.

Bella stiffened; she had not fed recently, and stared at the door where the chit-chat of humans with their beating hearts approached. She watched as the room was filled with vampires of all sizes, they were all staring at her, but turned as soon as the door opened.

A vampire was first in line; Bella noted that this vampire could rival Rosalie in the looks department. Following behind her was a big group of humans. Most of them had digital cameras and were taking pictures while others were looking around excitedly. She watched as families with children, that were her age and height even, filled the room. Some were younger and others where older.

Most jumped as soon as the door slammed shut. "Heidi my dear girl, you brought many today." Aro commented.

"I heard about the addition." She said and stared at the little vampire, "So it is true, she is so cute, can I keep her?" she asked. The brothers laughed, and then turned their attention to the waiting humans.

Bella was clenching her hands, ignoring the rhythmic beat of the hearts in the room. She closed her eyes and held her breath until she felt a smack on the back of her head. "Breathe!" Caius demanded. Bella took a deep breath fighting off the blood lust that was slowly creeping up on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I welcome you to Volterra castle. My name is Aro; this is Caius and my brother Marcus." The humans started taking pictures and talking amongst themselves thinking that his costume looked realistic. "We would like to welcome you to our feast." Aro continued.

"Where is the food." one of the humans asked. He was plump and looked as if that all he had been doing his life was eating.

"My dear friends, you are the food," he said before he grabbed the closest human they brought him closer. He bit into his neck and started drinking until he was drained and dead.

"Paul!" a woman cried hysterically running up to the dead body. She stared up at Aro in horror when she learned that her husband was dead. Dead silence ran over the crowed until she screamed.

"Dig in." Aro said. and soon every vampire was on a human, some sharing, some keeping a human for themselves.

Bella tightened her fist and ignored the inviting scents that filled the room. Her eyes were pitched black and her hunger was increasing little by little as more and more blood was spilt. The cries were silenced except one. It was the cry of a little boy around her age. Aro had the boy by his arm like Caius had done to her earlier. The little boy smelt of urine and noticed how scared he looked.

"What do you think Isabella, would this little child make a good mate for one your age size?" he laughed and pushed the child toward her. "Change him, bite him. control your thirst**.** If you cannot**,** well it would be a shame for poor Cody here." He said. Bella shook and stood still.

"Listen to him." Caius said, Bella took a step forward and grabbed the child as he started to turn and run. She held him tight in her hands. Her eyes, black as coals, looked at the child in the eyes. The child stopped crying and stared into the eyes of the girl in front of him.

Bella brought his neck to her mouth and bit down, the blood ran into her mouth almost immediately. The taste was exquisite and she never wanted to stop until it was completely gone. She forgot all about what Aro had said until he laughed. Bella pushed the body away from her as she crouched in a ball. The little boy was screaming in pain holding his neck. His scream was ear piercing**,** but all she could hear was the laughter of Aro.

"Oh she does have some restraint." Aro laughed as he picked up the child. "He is your responsibility now, should he escape and kill, it will be both of your faults and I would have no choice but to kill you both. Should you find that he is too difficult, then kill him." Aro exclaimed before walking out of the rooms.

The other vampires were laughing as they left the room. Only the two brothers were left. "What are you waiting for, take the child to a room. I will talk to you later." Caius said before turning away from her.

Bella picked up the child and ran to an empty room and placed the child on the bed holding him still while he changed. Bella was stuck on what to do. Normally she would just kill her prey, but now she had to take care of a child just like herself. She knew how bad the first 5 years were for her. Killing off villages after villages before she was in control of herself, she knew that this was going to end badly. Ending with death either for her, or for the child she held in her hands

Cody let out another high pitched scream yelling almost the exact pleas that she had when she was burning with the change. Begging and pleading to stop the burning or to kill her because it was so bad. Not once in those three days had she ever had a wink of sleep because the pain was so bad. When she was finished she felt groggy, out of place and hungry.

Cody screamed again and thrashed against the little vampire before withering trying to free himself of the pain. Bella talked to him, trying to help him through the pain but nothing was helping. For three days she sat on the child holding him still until his heart beat one last time before nothing. She stared at his face until his eyes opened with gleaming red gems staring at her and the look of hunger on his face. She tightened her hold on him as Jane**,** grinning at the door**,** brought in a human. She gave a tinkling laugh before leaving the room wishing her good luck.

Aro came in next watching as the child that Bella had let go fed on the human spilling lots of blood on the ground that tempted Bella. She took a step forward toward the child. He turned and gave a growl before launching himself at Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was last scene that Alice had seen in her vision, before she was back in the living room, with her mate and family. "They made her change a child her age. My vision ended when he attacked her, Aro was watching." Alice said. She explained what the Volturi's idea was, what happened before the lunge and the feeding time. She had watched as Bella controlled her thirst and bloodlust. Watching as it all came down with one sip, letting the bloodlust get a hold of her for mere second before she was in control.

"This is bad, this is really bad." Carlisle said as he paced back and forth. The rest of the family watched, agreeing with him. "If my assumptions are correct, if Bella can help control children with the change, Aro may use her to help with something big, something that I cannot comprehend at the moment."

The family stared at him as he stared back at them, "We must find a way to get her out of there without harm to her or to any of our family members, and we must do it quick before my assumptions become reality."

* * *

**I hope you Enjoy this chapter.**


	22. Day one in Volterra

**Wolfgirl15: I am really sorry for the really, really, really, REALLY long wait for this chapter. That last time I updated was January 1****st**** 2010, so I thought I should update this story, also I was at a block and I couldn't think of anything to write so if this doesn't go with the story I am sorry, but I am trying my hardest to think of stuff to write.**

* * *

Bella closed her eyes but opened them when she did not feel the child pounce on her. She opened one of her eyes to see him withering in pain. She looked over and saw Jane staring at the child with that evil glint she uses so much.

"That is enough Jane." Aro said looking down at the child.

"Yes master." She said and stopped staring at the child. His screams turned into whimpers and cries. Bella walked over to the child on the ground and placed a hand on his shoulders. He threw his arms over my shoulder and cried into my arms.

"There, there little guy, it is alright." Bella said holding him in her arms. She could feel warm blood run down her arm from him, but she ignored it and continued to hold the distressing child.

She looked up at the older vampire, he was grinning down at the little vampire in her arms. "Please reframe from hurting this child more then he need to be, he only need to be jolted a bit, not for two minutes." She said rocking the crying child in her arms.

"If you want to teach a child discipline, this is the best way to go." He said and turned around to leave.

"No it is not." Even though she was the same size as the child, she picked him up with ease and held him against her as she stood up. "This child doesn't deserve the treatment that he is receiving right now. Yes he needs to learn to control his hunger, but not like this. He is only an eight year old child." She said.

Aro still had his back turned, "You have a week to get him in control or he is…disposed of." He said and continued walking.

The child in her arms heard this and started crying harder then before. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die." He repeated over and over again.

"I won't let you die, I promise you, I will not let you die." Bella told him hugging him to herself and rocking him. "It is alright." She whispered bringing him into his room and placing him on the bed where he crawled under the sheet hoping for a sleep that would never come again.

"Just close your eyes and let your mind wander, it is the closest you will ever be to sleeping." She told him and sat next to his bed on the floor, watching over him.

"So the baby becomes the sitter." Alec sneered from the doorway. Bella ignored him and watched the little vampire on the bed. "I was talking to you."

"I know and I choose to ignore you at that particular time." She told him finally turning to look at him. In a flash he was by her side grabbing her by the neck and holding her against the wall.

Chris was looking from the bed, his eyes darting from Alec to the vampire in his hand. "Let her go." He demanded getting off the bed and standing right behind him.

"What are you going to do, you are not even a day old." He released his hold on her and went straight for the other little vampire when she tackled him.

"You will not touch him." Bella snared crouching in front of him with Chris behind me. Alec crouched in the same position before the clearing of a voice broke our revere.

"Alec, Aro wouldn't like it if you killed his next project." Demetri said leaning against the door, he had a smirk on his lips that made her want to hit him.

Alec got off of the ground and made his way over or to Demetri, but not before giving Bella a shove that almost sent her and the child in a heap on the ground. She managed to catch herself before turning around swiftly and growling at the vampire that was leaving the room.

She could still hear there laughs as they walked down the halls. Bella wanted nothing more then to run after them and rip those grin off their face… literally. She was going to get revenge on way or another, even if it means that she might be killed in the process.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if not then I will try and make it better in the future**


	23. Another one?

**Wolfgirl15: Here you guy readers, another chapter and it is longer, around this chapter is when the drama will start to pick up... I hope. anyways, If you have a questions just ask me.**

**I do not own anything to deal with Twilight or it's character. **

**hope you like it, and sorry if there are any mistakes whether spelling or grammar. hopefully I am improving. and sorry ths chapter took so long. I was typing something else.**

* * *

For past couple of weeks, Bella was teaching Chris how to handle his thirst, but it was difficult. Many times he had lost control and had attacked her. She was now sporting a couple new marks but she was determined not to let Aro win. It was around the 5th day on the second week when things started going down hill. Just as she got Chris under control, even if it was for a little while, Aro brought in another one. She was slightly older then her original age her hair was black and her skin was tanned, Bella couldn't see the color off her eyes because hey were closed.

"Aro, What are you doing!" Bella yelled running up to the screaming girl. She took her out of Aro's arms and held her close to her body.

"Why, I am making it a challenge for you." He smirked before leaving Bella and Chris with a changing newborn.

Same as the other days she had trained Chris not to attack at the first sight of human blood. She even went as far as to feed him some animal blood. The odd thing was, he preferred that more then the human blood which made her job easier, however when Aro found out he was not please.

"_You said to teach him control, this in control!" Bella yelled at a very angered Aro. _

"_This, THIS! This is not control, this is nothing to be proud of. He is a vampire, a vampire that should be drinking the blood of humans." He yelled back with equal force._

"_Like I said, you told me to teach him control and that is what I did." She turned around and grabbed a hold of Chris. _

"_I will not allow this, if I have to I will force feed him human blood if I have to." That was the last thing they heard before they walked out of the room and into their own room. _

"_You won't make me taking the lives of human will you?" he asked as he sat down on the bed. _

"_I will never make you do anything you do not want to do." Bella told him before leaving him on his bed and making her way to her own._

As it was seems, it was true, when Bella did not comply, he took the vampire right from her grasp and starved him before placing him a room with a bunch of humans. Sadly not one of then survived. Chris was in a deep depression after that and wouldn't do anything but lie on his bed and stare at the wall. It took Bella a couple days before she got him to feed, must to his distaste, on a human.

But now, she had a new problem to deal with. _What is Aro thinking?_ She thought as she brought the screaming girl to her bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Chris asked staring at the girl.

"She is going to be fine." Bella said and stayed by her side only leaving to feed or to teach Chris more control.

When the changing child woke, Bella started the whole training over again.

Alice was sitting in class with her mate when she was hit with a vision. Her husband noted this and waited before she was finished to start asking questions. When his wife gave a blink he knew that she was finished watching and started with the questions.

"What did you see?" he asked so low that no humans around could hear him.

"He did it again, he changed another child." She said in anger, but low enough that once again the humans would not hear.

"How old?" Jasper asked.

"A year or two older then Bella's original age but still an immortal child when she is finished changing." She explained.

Then the bell rang she walked as quickly as she could to their table and sitting down and explaining what she saw. She was getting impatient when Emmett and Rosalie were late but waiting none the less. When they sat down she glared at them. "Finally." She said.

"What, what is going on?" Emmett asked looking at the little vampire.

"Aro, he changed another child." she said with an unnecessary sigh. "I do believe what Carlisle has suggested is slowly become a reality."

"We should tell Carlisle this, maybe it is time for a visit to the Volturi." Jasper said. The group nodded and stood up.

Many of the humans have noticed this and watched as each of the Cullens left the building. When the door closed the gossip continued, not only about the abrupt departure of the Cullens, what on what happened to the disappearance of Bella Swan.

Carlisle was at home when he heard the low rumble of one of his children's vehicle. He called Esme from where he was standing in the living room; she came out of the kitchen. She smelt of apple pie and cinnamon. She was baking for bake sale for a church fundraiser. She stood by her mate and waited for her children to walk through the door.

"Carlisle , we have a problem." Alice said seeing as she was the first one to walk through the door.

"Aro Volturi has changed another child, she is a couple years older then Bella's original age, but an immortal child." She explained.

"Any news on the other child?" he asked.

"Yes, he is controlled but not without force. Aro blames you for his taste in animal blood and starved the child until he had no choice but to massacre most of the people they brought in." The whole took an intake of breath other then Edward who had already seen this vision, and had seen every vision of Bella that Alice had had.

"That is not right," Carlisle said with a slight growl. He clenched his fist a sign that the family knew that he was angry before taking an unneeded deep breath and focused back on the family.

"We are visiting the Volturi, what Aro is doing is wrong and is going against his own rules. Children were not meant for this life and should be forced to do something they do not want to do." He left the room for a quick second before grabbing his phone from his study and bringing it back down to the family.

"Before we go, I would like to make a phone call." He dialled a number quickly before the voice of a dear friend was heard.

"Eleazar, I was wondering if my family and I could make a stop there before heading to our destination." He asked.

"Sure, if you do tell me where you are going?" he teased lightly.

"My Family and I are going to the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"Whatever for?" Eleazar asked.

"We will explain everything when we get there."

The other side agreed before they said the farewells and see you laters before hanging up the phone. He told the family to pack and addressing this to his daughter before running to his room and packing a small backpack. Esme was not far behind.

"I am worried Carlisle," she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Carlisle turned around and held his mate in his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"I am worried too, I am worried for our family and what the outcome will be. I am also worried for Bella and the task that she has to do on her own. However, not only am I worried and am also deeply angered at how Aro is treated the immortal children." He wrapped his arms around his mate more tightly holding her against him like she was going to vanish into thin air and leave him all alone.

"Me too my dear, me too." Esme have gave him one more kiss before packing a backpack of her own.

They all met at the bottom of the stairs. They made some phone calls telling the school that his children will be out camping for a week, and calling his work that he is taking a week off. Esme called a semi close human friend that she trusted and told her that the pies that she had baked are in the fridge and just needed to be picked up. The separated into three groups and took three different cars as they headed to Alaska to visit a long and trusted friend and his family of golden eyes vampires.


	24. Problems

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the Next chapter, I know that I take long when updating. I am deeply sorry because well I have no excuse other then warm swimming weather, work and new books. Once again I do not know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope you like this chapter.  
Also, I do not ow Twilight in any shape, forms or styles. **

* * *

The months have been hard on Bella, not only did she now have two newborns, but another one was in the process of changing from a human child to an immortal child. Truth be told, Bella was getting tired and her dream of running away from here was slowly dying along with the boy's humanity. Jamie was the little boy's name and he looked to be around the same age that Bella was. She stayed beside him while the other two vampires stayed in the background.

"It is alright, you are going to be fine." She repeated not sure if he heard it.

The boy's only response was a scream. The thoughts running through Bella's mind were, what was going to happen if she didn't succeed, what about the parents of these three and what did Aro have in-store for them. She was pretty sure she was a pawn in a big game of chess and with Aro the chess master, anything can happen.

The whole place was silent when she over heard some of the vampires that were one of the vampires living at the palace. They were talking about something upcoming that involves all of us. Somehow Bella knew that the new vampires were going to die, no matter how much she trained them, she might have well trained them for death.

"Bella, The new one is almost done." Chris said walking over to where she was sitting. She turned to look at the vampire she had sired.

Bella nodded and follow him to the vampire lying on her bed. The Volturi thought that it would be funny if they got the vampires bunk bed. Their childhood tendency broke through their vampire tendency and they both cheered and fought over who will get the top bunk.

Before a fight could break out, Bella instructed the Chris would get the top bunk and reasoned with them when they started arguing that they didn't even sleep and that it was just a place for her to send them when she needed to think or they were not in control. There was only a few times when she sent the young vampires to their beds.

The new vampire stopped screaming and was whimpering now. Bella motioned for the other vampires to follow and stand around the bed just in case something happened. They all stared as the new vampire stopped whimpering and slowly opened her eyes, her red eyes staring back at the group. They took all of us in before she moved quickly and crouched.

"Get her!" Bella said when she saw how close she was to the door. The new vampire managed to evade all of them before running out the door and down the halls. In a flash the vampire was gone and nothing was left. Almost as if she had teleported.

"Chris, Ashley we need to find her before Aro finds out." She said unaware that the person just named was around the corner. At that moment he decided to step out from around the corner.

"Find out what." He said staring at the small group. Bella nodded to Chris and Ashley to find the missing newborn, which left Bella to deal with Aro.

"The new vampire…she disappeared." Bella said sheepishly.

"What do you mean disappeared?" He asked.

"She just teleported when we went after her." Bella explained. Aro face deepened. He turned around and walked down the hall asking her to follow. She complied until they were at the throne room.

"Brothers we have a problem." Aro said as soon as they walked through the doors. "It seems out little vampire let the new one disappear." As he said this Bella could hear the smugness in his voice, this was just the thing he was waiting for.

"Really?" Caius said staring in Bella's direction. She shifted under his gaze before giving a small nod then stared at her feet.

"I tried to catch her, but I seem as if she had teleported while running from us and we lost her." Bella confessed. There was a big silence before Caius leaned over, whisper something in Marcus' ear before Marcus walked over to Aro and touched his hand. Aro nodded before turning to stare at the youngest looking vampire in the room.

"If something bad happens, you are dealing with the consequences." They all concluded. Bella nodded before being led out by one of the elite guards. They brought her back to her room where the other immortal children were. They were waiting on their beds.

"What is going to happen?" Chris asked once she was on her own bed.

"I am not sure, but it cannot be good," She replied truthfully. She knew it too. This was something that she couldn't control. One of them might not be here tomorrow.

It was a couple hours before we were lead into the thrown room. Lying on the ground was the newborn vampire. She was covered in blood, just lying there covered in human blood. Bella thought that she was just in shock but when she was Alec's stare on her, she knew that she was immobilized for the time being. In the corner of her vision she saw the other children stiffen. She reached out and grabbed a hold of them reminding them that this was not the time and place to go rabid.

"As you can see, she has done some damage." Aro said pointing at the little vampire on the ground. The group of children nodded together. "She has managed to kill around 17 humans, luckily she has not managed to expose our secret but we still have a mess to clean up about the sudden massacre in Italy." He explained. Once again the group nodded.

They all stared as Aro unfroze the girl on the ground, before she had a chance to use her powers again, He grabbed a hold of her and ripped off her arms and head before leaving them in a pile to burn. The two younger vampires looked away know that that could be their fate is they misbehaved, or did not listen.

"Chris, Ashley you are free to go back to the room." Aro said nodding to the two vampires on Bella's left and right. She left go of their arms and let them leave, leaving her with the vampire leaders.

Bella stood still, waiting for her punishment. "We found an interesting vampire the other day," Aro started to explain. "He could temporarily take away a vampires power, would you like to meet him?" Bella had no choice but to nod.

The door opened and a dark skinned vampire walked through with a couple of guards. "Bella, meet Mandel," Bella nodded to the new vampire before turning back to Volturi kings. They were grinning at her, she looked down and blocked out all sounds only hearing certain words that involved her punishment.

…_Mandel….powers…Jane…couple hours…_

Those were the last words she heard before she was engulfed in pain. Pain that lasted for a really long time.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled before coming out of her vision, she had been watching Bella ever since they got the Denali's.

"What? What is happening." Carlisle asked after he saw his adoptive daughter come out of her vision coma state.

"They are torturing her," and proceeding to tell her what has happened and how they are dealing with today's events.

"They cannot do that, even if she is a 300 year old vampire, she is still a child." Esme said grabbing a hold of her mate's arm. Carlisle agreed.

"It has always been the Volturi's dream to own an army of newborns, finding this little one that has evaded them for so long was the final key in their dreams. Once they found a child that can be in-control of their bloodlust, it gave them hope that others can be controlled." Eleazar explained.

"So my assumptions are correct then, Aro is building an army using immortal children, but what good would that do?" Carlisle asked.

"Think about it, no one would think twice about children, they are the taboo of the vampire world. Many people will not think that the Volturi would break their own rules." His friend explained.

"Well what can we do?" Emmett asked.

"Really, there is nothing that we can do, but wait, think of how it would be if your coven were to barge in; they can use the little vampire against you. They did it once, and they will do it again." Eleazar explained remembering the unbelievable tale that his friend had told him when he and his family arrived at his home.

"I wonder how that would go." Jasper said quietly, enough for the whole family to hear.

"I do not know, I only hope for the best." Eleazar said before getting up from the couch in the living room that they all had occupied and headed up to his mate where she was waiting in his room.

The Cullen all went to their mates, while Edward and the other Denali's all went their separate ways leaving one another alone.

* * *

**P.S: Is my Grammer Slowly improving? Just wondering. That's all. ^.^**


	25. Quick Decisions

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the Next chapter, I know that it is short, but that is all I could think of at the moment. I have started the next chapter, but it is not much. As for why this chapter took so long and why it is so short is because my family has recently been given some bad news about a close family member. Anyways here is next chapter and remember that I do not own twilight in anyways. **

* * *

Bella stood in her room staring at the two young vampires, ever since the death of the other vampire she had focused on keeping an eye on her newborns making sure that nothing happened again. The pain she felt was still running through her body even thought it happened weeks ago. It was the worse pain she had ever felt in all of her life.

"Bella, when do we eat?" Chris asked. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door. Bella tensed and Chris stopped. He quickly went back to his seat. He remembered hiding in his room and hearing his leader scream.

Bella waited until she was calm before answering the boy who she had sired. "Soon."

A new vampire walked into the room and stared at the young ones. Bella blinked before a quick decision made her pounce changing into a giant vampire that could take down the vampire.

Chris and Ashley startled when they watched their leader attack. They didn't know what to do but just stare.

Bella had now ripped the arms and head off the vampire before moving him into the fire place. There were a couple of sticks left which she rubbed together. A small flame erupted which spread to the whole vampire. She watched at the purple flame rose through the chimney.

"Hey Knewmal do you have the newborns?" a different voice rose through the halls.

"Yes." Bella said taking the shape of the vampire she just killed. Changing into the clothes she had managed to get off of the vampire before grabbing a hold of Chris and Ashley's arm and told them quietly to go along.

"Where is the other one?" the vampire asked.

"Aro asked to have a moment with her." Bella said. The other vampire nodded before walking the other way.

"Their food is in the same hall." He said before walking away. Bella brought them to the room quickly. They fed quickly before following Bella. She used all her senses when lurking through the halls until she came to the hall that lead to an opening to the lake.

"Go," Bella said when she heard people coming; they took a look at the ledge before jumping in the water. Hearing the foot steps of the guard Bella took and chance and jumped into the water after the two. She found them both at the bottom of the water waiting for her. Chris took off the shirt he was wearing and handing it to Bella who had changed back into her small self. She accepted the shirt before grabbing them and moving them to a small alcove under the castle.

She could hear the splashes of people jumping in the water, but she stayed under with the other two watching as they combed the water.

They stayed under the water for two says and night before swimming in a random direction hiding behind the weeds and rocks. Their lungs got uncomfortable but they endured it for a chance at freedom.


	26. Breakdown

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. If not sorry about that and sorry that it took so long for me to post it. I will try and write the next chapter, but I cannot guarantee when it will be out so bare with me. Remember that I do not own Twilight nor, It characters. Hope you like.**

* * *

Carlisle walked in the room and noticed that Aro had his most trusted guard by the neck. He quickly walked over not being noticed by the two; however the other vampire quit talking and stared at the new group that entered the room.

"Aro what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked. Startled Aro dropped his charge and stared at his old friend. It seemed as if the whole building had gone quite when Carlisle had spoken.

Aro let his trusted guard go and he fell to the ground, he quickly fixed himself standing tall staring at the newcomers who just walked through the doors. "Just doing my job." He said before moving swiftly to his seat and taking a seat. "Now, what is the meaning of this trip?"

"We come looking for the little vampire name Isabella." Carlisle said. Unknown to him, but to Jasper and Edward, that was when Carlisle spoke her name, a strike of anger vibrated through his whole being.

"Isabella is not here at the moment," he spoke, "she went out." Aro stood up and paced his room.

"Meaning she ran away?" Edward said voicing the thoughts that were running through most of the vampires mind. Aro eyebrow twitched, he only stopped for a second before continuing his pacing.

"Yes, Isabella did escape our grasps, but she will be back." He said with a dark look in his eye. He sat back down and waited. Only Edward knew what he was waiting for but thought not to speak aloud the words until the first cries where heard that made his dead heart take a jump.

Aro was right, There stood three of his guards, each holding a child in their arms, a young boy, and young girl and Isabella. Carlisle and his family took a good look at them; the new children were terrified and looked helpless. Bella was only wearing a large shirt that barley covered her body, her eyes darting around the room glaring at each vampire before stopping at Aro. The guards held onto their arms tightly. They were all dripping wet. Aro stood once again. "Bring forth Chris and Ashley, Bella will stand by me." Aro said. The guards nodded doing as they were told.

Bella was brought to the front where Aro and his brothers sat and was handed to the Leader while the two children were forced on their knees. "Don't hurt them." Bella whispered. "It was all my idea."

"Whether it was your idea or not, the only way you are going to learn is by punishing those around you." He explained. He called forth Jane who graciously walked forth with a sick grin on her face. "Give them ten minutes ten times."

"Gladly." She said and stared in the direction of both children. They started scream and crying as the illusion of pain washed over their bodies.

"Make it stop!" Bella yelled. "I killed your guard, I made the plan to escape it was all my fault, not theirs." But not matter how much she tried to reason with them, the children were left in pain withering on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I will not do it again, I'm sorry." That was when Bella finally broke, the moment that Aro had been waiting for had come no sooner then he wanted. "Jane, you can stop now." He spoke. Jane nodded and let the children go. They were still on the ground crying.

Every vampire's eyes shifted to look at the little vampire who was crumpled on the ground holding herself together. What they noticed first was her eyes, her eyes that once held the fire that was her attitude had diminished and what was left was a shell of the once little vampire that had back talked to Caius.

"Bella?" Chris whispered looking at his sire; through his eyes she looked so broken, and so detached that it scared him more than the vampire in the room. Sure Bella had gone through many things for the past weeks; he just didn't know how much strain it was putting on this little vampire.

Bella lifted her head and stared at Chris, she gave him a sad smile not known what to do, she felt like she had failed them. She let them get hurt. "I'm so sorry." She whispered looking down at the floor.

"Bella!" Edward said looking at the little vampire on the ground, "Bella."

Bella head lifted up and finally focusing on the Cullen's, here they were all staring at her, yet she could do nothing except stare, she didn't know what to say to them. So she only gave them a smile, a very sad smile that broke the hearts of the male vampires' mates. Esme pressed a hand over her mouth and suppressed a sob.

"Aro, how could you do this?" Carlisle asked anger at the site in front of him. This here was not his friend that he remembered from so long ago. "They are children, even if they are older than their physical age." He gave a cold hard glare at the Volturi leader. "If you recall the rules that you had placed it states that there is to be no immortal children, yet here three stand."

"Yes, but seeing as we wrote the rules, WE can decided whether or not we want to follow the rules. Isabella here brought us the opportunity to see if Immortal children can be in control. Judging these past weeks I believe that they cannot. It is a shame having to kill them; I have become quite attached to dear Isabella here." He clapped his hands and looked happy. "I know, maybe I will keep Bella, She is in control of herself." He mumbled to himself.

"NO!" Everyone stared at Bella, although her face held no emotion, her eyes told a different story, "no, no, no don't kill them, they are just children, don't kill them." She mumbled quickly. She looked at Aro, the Caius and then Marcus. "They do not deserve to be killed, I killed the guard, I made the plan, they followed me, I told them to, Yes that is right. I am their leader so they expected me to lead them." She curled in a ball rocking back and forth. The blank look and fear in her eyes were replaced by madness. She kept mumbling and curled in a ball she rocked back and forth. Mumbling something along the lines that it was her fault and not theirs. She stopped and broke down into a tantrum and screams.

"What is happening?" Alice asked staring just like the others who were watching the little vampire. Alice took a look back at her father figure Carlisle.

"I do believe that the stress has caused her mind to revert back to her original age, she is acting like the seven year old she is." He explain watching, like many, as the little vampire freaked out.


	27. A Little Chat

**Wolfgirl15: Here you go, a bit or drama here, but hopefully you like what I have in store. At the end I will not explain what happened to Rosalie and Alice, or were Edward went after, but maybe if I feel like it. Some lucky review may get a one-shot, or I just might post them. Anyways, sorry for the month long wait, however I am not sure people who are following my other fanfic, Twilight Heroes liked the long wait, I think they had to wait around a year for the next chapter that I posted a couple days ago. I assure you that it will never happen with this story. **

**Happy Reading, hope you like it. **

**P.S: I own nothing of twilight world, however Twilight merchandise is a different story. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the past week Bella stayed her 7 year old self. She acted just like she had before she was made. She didn't act like a vampire at all. She didn't move fast, her train of speech was not that of an old vampire, she didn't use her powers, she looked like her seven year old self, but stayed a vampire. She also demanded food like the little kid she was. She didn't mind throwing up later because her body couldn't handle it. She thought she was sick and cried to Caius.

When Bella broke, Her first train of thought was getting mad at her "Father," The first vampire after James that saw her, she him. He complained to him that she wasn't feeling when and when he would ignore her she would throw a tantrum until Caius moved her in him arm and told that she was alright, the he was going to take care of her.

Because she was acting like the human she used to be, she wasn't drinking anything, they tried to give her some blood, but she just scream and got scared wondering where the blood came from. From then on, she was scared of Demetri, thinking that he was a killer that was going to kill her for her blood. Jasper later confirmed that she held no bloodlust what so ever when the cup was held to her face.

"Carlisle, do you know when this faze is going to be over and done with?" Caius asking holding Isabella once again. She as holding her stomach and crying in pain. She just finished eating a bowl of tomato soup and goldfish crackers.

"I am not sure, this is the first time I have ever seen anything like this." the vampire doctor explained.

"They why don't we kill her?" he demanded jostling Bella around so much that her food ended up on the front of his shirt and on his lap. Bella gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry daddy." she said, the grinned happily, "I feel better now, I'm going to go play." she jumped of the soiled covered vampire and ran to the room where Alice and Rosalie were waiting.

"I will not kill her, she is a valuable asset to us, just think of the possibilities." Aro said.

"What possibilities, that fact that you want to create an army of newborn children?" Edward yelled from across the room. "even that is against your whole ruling, on both accounts."

Aro wanted to kill the mind reader, but knew that he couldn't. He would lose one of his dear friends if he did.

Edward gave a smug grin before going back what ever he was doing, no one knew exactly what he was doing, he was just sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. To a human it would look like he was sleeping, but a vampire knew better.

Marcus looked over and Edward and stared, Edward's eyes threw open stared at the vampire. She slowly got up and left the room. Which made everyone even more confused the they were already. However Caius was the first to speak.

"What ever is going to be said, is going to be said after I change, it is your fault I am like this in the first place." he quickly got up and left room only to return second later wearing cleaner clothes. "Continue."

"I find this astonishing, but wrong in so many levels." Marcus spoke. He held out his hand to Aro who took it and listened to the thoughts of his brother.

"You are right, that it unusual." he said, then turned to the head of the Cullen clan. "It seems your boy has an unmistakable bond with the little vampire, I do say I have so clue what is worse, the fact that because Edward likes and child in that way making him look like a pedophile, or the fact that Bella can be called a cougar for liking a guy that is about 500 years younger then her.* It is all so dramatic." Aro gave a small clap.

"How can you tell that the little vampire has a thing for Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw things when I touch your son's hand. The way the little vampire was acting I am surprised that nothing more happened between them." Aro spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked joining her husband.

"Well, because Bella has been alive for so long, and due to her powers, she able to live many humans lives."

Everyone thought it over until jasper spoke. "You mean to say that Bella has been married?"

"Yes, and quite a few times, Demetri here, had caught her 3 times when she was a human and married to nice men. I do feel sorry for them." Aro sighed is fake sympathy.

"What do you mean?" Jaspers asked.

"Well we couldn't just let her go, so her husbands had some accidents." he grinned.

"Accident you caused." Everyone turned to look at the little vampire, she turned to Jasper and Emmett in the room, "You might want to check on your wives." she said. With out a doubt they turned around and headed into the direction she came from.

"Ah, Bella you are back to normal." Aro said.

"No thanks to you." she replied. Edward walked out of the hallway and into the room. Everyone was hesitant to move, well all except Edward. Chris and Ashley were also walking into the room standing behind Bella.

"I think we need to have a little chat." she said, now in the arms of some of the Volturi guard.

* * *

**I also forgot to mention, where this thing is * that line was from Bezzaletta, The review made me laugh so hard when I read it. **


	28. Before the Little Chat

**Wolfgirl15: Okay people, I am terribly sorry for the long update. Not only was I swamped with homework and essays, but I once again decided to participate in Nanowrimo, working on my word count. Before writing this I debated whether writing you the next chapter, or using my words to grow my novel. I thought, I am on time with my writing, I can work on the next chapter, so here it is. Tecnically this should be the previous chapter, but at the time I wasn't thinking about it. Well here you go, Enjoy and if you like review. **

**I do not in any shape, form, characters, wording, and or reading, do I own anything From Twilight, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella was running around and around in circles, she was plaything with anything she saw and kept asking questions that annoyed the vampires watching her. Chris sat back and watched while Ashley had her back turn. Her couldn't believe their leader was acting like this.

"Bella, you have to snap out of it." Ashley whispered not looking at her.

"Why?" Bella asked looking at the back turned vampire.

"Because, we need you." this time Ashley spun and took in the little vampire.

"Why?" she asked again. The vampire in the background rolled their eyes, they did not want to be subjected to another round of why this and why that.

"We just do." this time it was Chris who spoke. "We need your help to get out of here, do you want to stay in Volterra forever?" he asked.

"I'm not going to stay here forever, I am going to grow old and die." Bella said as a matter of fact. The other vampires shook their head. They had tried to convince this vampire child that she was indeed a vampire, but she always told then that they did not exist, that they were lying.

"Bella, get it through you tiny little head, you are a vampire, your skin in impenetrable, you drink blood, you can run faster then a car, jump higher then anyone," Chris walked over and poker her in the chest with ever word. "You. Are. A. Vampire." with his last poke he gave a push that sent her to the ground.

Bella did not feel a thing, but being pushed to the ground made her surprised and upset at the same time. She got up faster then she had in the past couple of days and pushed Chris making him fly into the wall.

"It is not nice to push." she screamed, breathing heavily for air that she had no need for.

"Bella!" The call of her name startled her and she looked towards the door to a bronzed hair vampire. "Now why did you push your friend." he asked.

"It is not going to work, no matter what we tell her she never listens." Rosalie said.

"I listen, I just don't want to listen to you." Bella stuck out her tongue and glared at the blonde vampire.

"Bella, it is not nice to push people." Edward said getting down to her level. Bella stared at the older vampire. If she could blush her face would have been bright red.

"He started it," she said pointing at Chris who was being tended by Ashley.

Edward grabber the little vampires hand and made her pointing hand into a fist, "It is also not nice to point." he said quietly.

"But he started it." she whined almost crying. She did not like making the vampire in front of her sad.

Edward saw her face and open his arms for a hug. She crawled in and started sobbing on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I will not push or point again I'm sorry," she cried and stayed like for 5 minutes before she stopped. Her took in his scent. Something seemed familiar. Edward pulled the little vampire away from his should to look at her.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. Looking at the child.

Bella leaned in and gave another whiff. Something was their in her mind I just wasn't coming together. "You smell…" she trailed off.

Alice and Rosalie stifled their laughs, but Edward still heard them in his mind. Bella took another smell his shirt. Thinking it over. She let go of him and walked away thinking over his scent. She would come back and give him another whiff before rethinking it over.

Everyone was curious as to what the little vampire was thinking. To and outside it would have looked funny, but to them, if was confusing. She could be getting her memory back or something else was happening.

"Bella come here." Edward said.

Bella followed, not knowing what to do next. she was confused. "I'm confused." she told him, "There is something in the back of my mind waiting to be released, but it is not happening. It is something important, but it just won't come."

She was frustrated now, she balled her fists, if only I could remember what I was supposed to be remember. She replied.

Edward nodded and held him little vampire. Yes, his he thought. She was his and will always he his. Not matter how old she looked…okay, he rephrased that, he was only going to _with_ her if she wanted it and was a little older looking then her normal self.

When leaving he had seen a couple of mental images of Bella and her husbands, she knew from Demetri's mind that she was not a virgin. She was way over his age, and had found a way to his in society. It was more like a survival instinct to her. With him, he was hoping that she felt the same as he did.

"It is okay, you will find it." he leaned in and gave her little forehead a kiss. A spark left his lips and onto her forehead.

She quickly looked up, her black eyes staring into golden ones. "Edward." she asked.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her.

Bella's face grew into a grin, "Edward." she grabbed him around the neck before letting go. The others had no clue what was happening. Bella walked over to Chris and Ashley.

"Up and out, we are going to have a talk with Aro." Bella said in her commanding voice. Whatever Edward did, or what he had on his lips, it jogged her memory and she was able to remember what had happened, and why she was here.

"Ashley," Bella spoke, and for a minute, nothing until almost every vampire into the room had fallen to the ground, except for Edward, Chris, Bella and herself.

"Thanks." Bella said. She walked out of the room with Edward following and Chris and Ashley taking the back.

The closer they got, she could hear them talking about her human lovers, her husbands that all died. Including the accidents that Demetri caused.

"Accident you caused." she told everyone, one by one they all stared at her, she was looking for the two male Cullens when she found them. she turned her whole body at Jasper and Emmett, "You might want to check on your wives." she said. With out a word they turned around and headed into the direction she came from.

"Ah, Bella you are back to normal." Aro said.

"No thanks to you." she replied. Edward walked out of the hallway and into the room. Everyone was hesitant to move, well all except Edward. Chris and Ashley were also walking into the room standing behind Bella.

I a quick second she was once again incased in the arms to the Volturi's guards. "I think we need to have a little chat."


	29. The Power

**Wolfgirl15: Hello people, I Know it has been a while, but this december has been hectic starting with a death in the family, and what follows, then Christmas and New Years. however I am going to try my best and keep on typing. Another problem is the fact that My internet is now in the form of a Rocket Stick that is really slow... and I mean really slow. But low and behold, here is in the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy. I may sound like it is the end, but I still have some thoughts on where to go. **

**Anyways, A Happy Holiday and a Happy New year and I hope you like this next chapter and remember that I do not own anything from Twilight.

* * *

**

"My, my, my, the little vampire is back to the way she was." Aro said clapping his hands. He was excited that she was back.

"Yes, yes I am back, but that is not we are discussing here are we now." she said and stayed in the arms of the guards of the Volturi.

"Ah, yes, we were just discussing your past lives." Aro smirked looking at the little vampire.

"Yes, my husbands that I had for many years, husbands that I grew to love that you killed." she looked over to the group, she couldn't reach the ones in the back but she could hear them shuffling back and forth. "I have been married six times. With three husbands that died from them and the other three that died because of natural causes. I loved each and everyone of them." she told them.

Aro looked at her and laughed, "That is lovely."

Bella glared at him and struggled in the guards arms. She was about to give up when both suddenly dropped. Like they were petrified. She dropped to the ground landing in a crouch. At the moment she wanted to thank Ashley, but the problem at hand were the other guards coming to do what the other ones failed to do, but as soon as they got close they too fell to the ground like statues. Bella gave a grin at the leader near her, the one who was mostly in charge.

"I wonder how you would feel is you ruled missing a limb?" she said and launched herself at the leader of the vampires. He covered his face, but she moved past him and grabbed him from behind before flinging him out the window. And like that a dam broke and everyone who was part of the Volturi attacked her letting go of the Cullen's and the other little vampires. She fought her hardest and with Ashley's help managed to disable most of them but not before the vampire that could removed powers from any vampire, no one was safe from him, not even Ashley. As soon as he got a hold of her, Chris managed to grab him and bring him down.

Chris was still in his newborn stage and managed to bring him down. Bella had yet to know what his power was, but watching him she finally knew what is was. The vampire in his hand disintegrated into ashes and noticed the vampires around him as well.

Her eyes widen not in her entire life had she seen a vampire with that power. The other vampires noticed this two and tried to run away, but fell to the ground due to Ashley's power. In less then a minute most of the guards were gone. Leaving the ones who surrendered.

There was the fact that there was still the other leaders in the room, they had not moved from their spot and watched from afar fascinated. Caius stood. "I see we underestimated these young ones." he said.

Bella walked over to her friends, and stood in front of them. She did not want something to happen to them. She stared at the tall vampire. "You will not harm these two and if you try, you will end up like the others on the ground." she told them.

"We are going to walk out that door and live a normal life, as normal as a immortal children can be, you will not hunt us down, you will not try to kill us and you will never turn any other children." she told them.

Many of the others looked at her, including the Cullens.

"I got lucky with the power I received, but many a time, I realized that it is my power that causes my body to change, I never had the chance to grow up into a teenager, not once did I ever experience humanity like a should have, not one was I able to see what I would have grown up into and not once would I ever be allowed to have children. 20 years after I was changed I would look at pregnant woman and realized that no matter how old I made myself I would never get to experience what they had, even looking at teenagers dealing with acne, or looks or how a certain boy was looking at me. At my age, I was worried about getting the doll that the other kids got, or if I managed to spell the correct words." she paused and looked around the room.

"This is not the life for a child. No child should have the guilt of killing an innocent person when they too were innocent." she told them looking around.

Many of the vampire agreed, a child should stay innocent. Caius and Marcus were thinking the same thing. Marcus stood and cleared his throat getting the attention of all the vampires in the room. "Dear Isabella, if you had an age, what age would you believe that a vampire should be turned giving the choice?" he asked her.

Bella thought it over, she looked over at the Cullens then someone the guards. "I believe the age should start at 20, however in necessary, 18. She told them." Marcus nodded.

"Are we free to go?" she asked. Looking at both of the leaders.

"As you may, but be warned, if any of you were to break the rules, we will still follow the rules, that was placed long before you were sired." Marcus told them. They nodded and bowed.

Edward walked over and held him arms open, being the child she was ran into the them. Edwards held her close as Chris and Ashley walked over. Rosalie took hold of Chris' hand as Alice took hold of Ashley. Carlisle and Esme were in the background, to stunned on what just happened, but followed Edward and the group out the doors.

Some how they knew that there were not going to live happy, they knew that somewhere, vampires still hated the thought of immortal children and would try anything if they learned that they were still alive.

The Cullens knew this, but brought the children home, making sure that they were protected the best they were.


	30. No Internet

**Wow, I am oh so terribly sorry for the fact that this story plus others have not had the chance to be update, but once again I am without internet at my new house and sadly, they are not going to bring the internet that far down there. Sorry, but I will try to see if I can find a way to update as much as I can. **

**Also, I am having very bad Writers Block for Twilight stories, I may have to re-read the whole series again to get into the grove of writing stories for it. **

**I am terribly sorry for the delay. **


	31. Just the Three

**Wolfgirl15: Hello Readers who are still following this story, I have found a way to continue this story with many chapters to come. I want to Apologize for my absent as I have been in an area where that was no internet, plus with summer jobs, getting ready for my final year of college, and everything else that come with going to college, I finally found time to work on this. I kind of missed this story. So I decided to finish this. Tomorrow , just a heads up there will not be an update seeing as I have lots of homework to do, just as I am procrastinating right now on an assignment that is worth 20% of my grade in one class. **

**On a final note, I do not own the Twilight plot; however I do own the books, plus the Graphic Novels. If you haven't had a chance, check them out, the first book was beautifully illustrated.**

* * *

Bella, Chris and Ashley sat in a tree behind the Cullen's house, they were talking about what was going to happen in the coming year. Bella was still going to be going to high school, while Chris and Ashley were going to stay home with Esme. They still had their hunger for human blood, but were slowly making their way to animals.

Bella sighed and looked up, even though all she could see were more of the leafy foliage, she continues to look up and noticed the water droplets on the leaves. "I think I am going to go for a walk, you two wanna come?"

Chris and Ashley nodded as the all jumped from tree and walked further into the woods. No was talking but they found it comforting. They could hear the leaves, animals and the wind. At some point it started to rain. They walked until they came up to a river, a river that on the other side was the reservation.

They sat on the edge and looked on the other side as a wolf walked into view, it too got down on its stomach and placed his head in his paws. Bella remembered what Carlisle had told them as soon as they got back from Italy. That they were not allowed on the other side of the river because of the treaty and the wolves that could still be there. What Carlisle didn't know was that they were still there, and here was one.

Chris and Ashley looked tense, but when they saw their leader calmly sitting along the edge with her legs dangling off they edge, they followed suit and sat next to her. Bella was staring at the wolf on the other side, wondering if this was the same wolf that was in her house, or a different one.

"You can change back you know, we are not going to bit." And just for fun she showed the wolf her teeth.

The wolf on the other side gave a growl, but stayed were they were. Bella gave a small laughed and looked back up at the sky, only seeing white and greys. Chris was lying on his back while Ashley was following Bella and looking up at the dripping sky.

"What are you doing this close to the boarder?" Bella's eyes snapped to the one who spoke, it was the one who was in her house; she looked back at the wolf who was still watching them.

"We are just relaxing, we are deciding to cross, just exploring the woods. Who is the new wolf, or was he always with you?" she asked, she jumped up to her feet with Chris and Ashley following.

"He's been a wolf for about a month now, who are the other two?" he asked.

"Chris and Ashley, they are my responsibility." Bella spoke, pushing the two small vampires behind her back.

"They did not ask to become like this, I had no choice." She explained to them. The wolf beside the man stood and gave a growl.

'So you changed them?" the man asked, "there was a rule against that."

"It was not done here, but in Italy where I was kept hostage, didn't Charlie put out an missing person report?" she asked.

"Yes, but someone said that they saw you leaving with bags, I guess that was lie huh?" he asked.

"If it was then this is the first that I heard about it. I was just taken away from my place and held hostage until someone came to rescue me, however, not before I had to change these two, so they are my responsibility." She replied.

"Bella can we go back to the house?" Chris asked pulling on her arm.

"Yeah, sure," she turned to look at the man and the wolf, "You want the Vamp doc to know that there are still wolves in LaPush?"

"Sure, if he ever wanted to talk, just tell him to call Billy Black and ask for Sam Uley's number, come on Paul." He turned around and walked back into the trees on his side while Bella, Chris and Ashley made their way back to the Cullen's house.

As soon as they set foot back in the yard the whole family was waiting outside, looks of relief on their faces. "What happened?" Bella asked as soon as they walked up to them.

"Your future just disappeared, we thought you left." Alice explained.

"No, we just sat along the border and had a nice chat with one of the wolves." Bella said.

"Wolves?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, a Sam Uley said that if you wanted to contact them to give Billy Black a call and ask for the number of Sam, I think he is the Alpha." She explained.

"So for the past half hour you were in the presence of wolves?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup, they did nothing, just stare, or well the one who was a wolf just stared, I guess the one name Sam came after and we got talking, wanting to know where these two came from." She gave them a smile, "Oh I guess I have you to thank for telling Charlie that I went on a mysterious journey?" she asked

"Yes, we did not want Charlie to do something drastic, you might want to head back to visit him, I think he is getting worried, however you are grounded for a month." Alice replied.

Bella Sighed and nodded, she walked into the house and into the bathroom where she turned into her older self and grabbed a towel before making her way to her room and changing into some clothes that Alice had gotten her while she was humanising herself.

"I'll be back later on tonight," Bella said as she walked out the door and down their driveway and the road to Charlie's house.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15: Hope you enjoyed. **

**Next update, whenever I have free time, or just don't feel like doing homework.**


	32. Charlie's Punishment plus more

**Wolfgirl15: Alright, I know that it has been a while, but to tell you the truth, I had a hard time trying to continue writing but now I had the feeling back so here it is the next chapter. I know that it is not very much, but I am at a point where I am slowly working up for the next turn in the story, if there is something wrong, please tell me because I cannot remember what I wrote. I Know I could read back and see what I had written, but I wanted to see if I could remember what I had written. But if I failed I will rewrite this to the fit the story. But I do hope you enjoy what I had written. **

**Also to remind everyone that I do not own the Twilight series,**

* * *

Bella ended up at the door of her place ready to go in, she knew that she must have scared her father when she was suddenly not there in house, in her bed and sleeping. That she was gone on this mysterious journey that they had told him. She took a deep breath and opened the door and called out her father's name.

When he walked into the hall, the first thing that he did was give her a hug, it was hard, walking up and learning that the girl that he had raised disappeared without him noticing, or without her telling him.

"Don't you ever do that again, please, at least without letting me know in advance and without letting someone other than you." He told her while still hugging her.

"I'm sorry dad, I will never do that again, but if it comes to something like that I will be sure to let you know first." She said to him and let her father go and holding him at arm's length.

"Good," he stepped away from Bella and placed one of his hands through his hair, "I am also sorry to say, but you are grounded, I know that you let me know, but that fact that I had to learn it through someone else does not make it any better, so for a month, you are only going to be allowed to leave the house to go to school and if you need to get food, this will happen for a month and you will not be allowed to contact anyone." He explained.

"What? Isn't that a bit harsh." Bella complained, but she could see what he meant when he talked about her leaving like that. She could remember one of her adopted kids doing something like this in her old life, she was really worried and she remembered doing something like this at the time. But playing the teenager, she knew that this was what her father would have expected of her.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I mean it, I am sorry, but this is going to happen and you are going to listen. I do not want to lose you. You may not be our by blood, but you are ours by love, and I will do anything to protect you." Her father explained.

Bella nodded and accepted what her father told her and gave her father one more hug before heading up to her room and took out her phone and called the Cullen's and her new brother and sister she it would be harder for her to visit, or for them to visit, but she was sure that she would be able to hunt at least once a week and be there for Ashley and Chris. They understood what she was talking about and told her that there would be no problem what so ever.

While that month went on, sometimes she would stay at home at night and sit with her father, while other nights she waited until her father was asleep before sneaking out of the house, either in her older Bella form, or her vampire self and meet up with the Cullen's where they taught her, Chris and Ashley, about hunting animals, and everything else that would help them. Bella was also there to help them with their powers and help them expand them while she herself was learning as well.

It was nearing the end of her grounded that they showed up again, The wolves, and talking about some people that went missing, but where found later on with their blood missing, they also visited thinking that it was the children's fault that this happened.

"How could that be, we watch the children, and you can check their eyes, they have been drinking nothing but animal blood, if there was a chance that they had gotten a taste of human blood, their eye colour would have turned to orange." Carlisle explained hiding Chris and Ashley behind him. Bella was standing next to him in her human form.

"What about her, who knows if she has been sticking to you diet, she could change her eye colour at will, who's to say she is not faking drinking animal blood?" one of the wolves spoke.

Bella turned into her vampiric self and showed them her golden eyes, "These eyes do not tell a lie, I have not been drinking the blood of humans, I am not sure who would be, but we knew that it would be dangerous if we continued with our old ways, sure it is hard, but we have not done anything that would compromise what we have right here."

"Then if it is not you, then who else would be killing the humans in the area," another wolf asked.

"We are not sure, but if I had to guess, I would have to say the vampire that I had met before, they had red eyes and immediately tried to apprehend me and even tried to kill me," Bella explained. "They would be my guess to what is happening to the humans."

The wolves looked at each other and the, back to Bella, "would you be able to describe what they looked like, so if we ever see them in the area we know who to go for?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I can," Bella told them, and proceeded to tell them about the description about the older vampires and let the wolves leave with the information, while she told the Cullen's that she had to make it home before her father awoke and told them that she would visit tomorrow, and gave the family members a hug as well as hugging her brother and sister.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15: Here it is, I hope it met your expectations and if it didn't I am terribly sorry for disappointing you. But alas, I cannot please everyone. So I hope that those who enjoyed it, will continue reading and those who did not would still continue reading. **


	33. The Morning Coming Home

**Wolfgirl15: I know that it is short, but hey an update is an update. I am terribly sorry for the long wait that most of you have endured. Like I had written in the last chapter, my inspiration for this story just went up in flames like a dried up Christmas tree sitting on an open fire pit. But I hope this is alright. **

**Remember, I do not own Twilight and its characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer,**

* * *

Bella opened her eyes around 8 in the morning; she looked around her room and allowed her senses to take in the familiarity of the place she had grown up in. She could smell one of the Cullens outside that had been keeping an eye on her and watching over the house to make sure that there were no unwanted visitors.

She could hear Charlie downstairs flipping through the paper that had arrived around seven, hitting the deck with a thump that made her jump a little but then realize what had happened before closing her eyes and allowing another hour to pass.

She jumped off the bed and headed into the joining bathroom where she washed off last night adventure and changed into some warm clothes before making her way downstairs. Her father had heard her footsteps and the creak of the stairs so when she arrived in the kitchen, his paper was flat out on the table and he had placed his hands on top of it, lacing his fingers together.

"Morning Bella." He said.

"Morning dad." Bella said and made her way to the fridge to grab an orange. Her father was still looking at her.

She knew that the anger he had last night was still there this morning. He even checked up on her last night just to make sure that she did not leave the house. She hated the fact that she could not see Ashley and Chris last night, but could see where her father was coming from, so she stayed in her bed and pretended to sleep.

She still felt a little guilt about how worried she had made her father and how much he loved her even though she wasn't his biologically. That bought another round of guilt. This was a man who had raised a daughter with so much love.

"I am sorry." Bella tried.

"That still does not erase the fact that you went missing for days and did not leave a note telling me where you are going. I was worried sick, I thought someone had grabbed you and had dragged you off to be killed in the woods, or worse. Bella what you did was reckless and dangerous. How do you think I felt waking up and learning that my little girl was not in her bed where I last saw her and that the town had no trace of where you went." He all but shouted. "I was worried sick, I was just about to get the police involved when Jacob came by and told me that he had seen you with the Cullens.

I know you trust the Cullens Bella, but I still would have liked a note, or even a phone call telling me that you were alright." He had gotten from his seat and had started to pace.

"I know, I should have called, but I was doing a lot of things with them that I forgot." Bella said. It was almost the truth.

"I do not want you over there for a week Bella, and I mean it, you are not allowed to Visit the Cullens and they are not allowed here." Charlie explained.

"I have nailed the windows and shut so you cannot climb through them, and the door will be locked every night with the alarm system on that I had installed while you were away.

I have the only Key and it will be disarmed in the morning, and when I wake up only." Charlie said, "You are grounded until I say so. This means no computer, no cellphone, and no television. You are to go to school and to come straight home." He told her.

Bella nodded, her inner child vampire wanted to throw a tantrum at the unfairness that was going on, but the wise Bella knew that she deserved this for making Charlie worry. She nodded and headed back to her room. She jumped on the bed and looked out the window where Edward was looking at her with a sad look.

_He's got me locked in,_ she said under her voice, but knew that he could hear her.

_I'll tell the others_, Edward said and left the tree to head back to his family to explain the predicament that she was in and hoping that they had a way to get her out of the house.

She knew that she could only last a few day without feasting on blood before it go to much for her, she just hoped that they came up with a plan that doesn't take that long.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
